


DMC同人－DVN：不在安排中的协助

by KnightNO4time



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, Father-Son Relationship, Hate Sex, In some way should be foursome, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top V, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, father not father, heat - Freeform, uncle not uncle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 尼禄觉得自己不太对劲，暴躁不安。他以为自己因为觉醒的恶魔力量而出现了问题，于是跑去找自己的叔叔跟爸爸求救，可是却知道了意外的信息，并且他的身体变得比他想象的还要糟糕。玩了鬼泣5后新入坑的新人，对老作只知道大概剧情跟部分资料信息，此文有私设跟假想，无法接受立刻撤退！
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil/Nero, Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Nero, Vergil/Nero
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. 拒绝不了的造访

尼禄大老远找上门来时，表情可谓是凶神恶煞。他捏着拳头，新长回来的手臂被攥出青筋。他的眉头就跟被胶水粘住一样皱在一起，脚步急促而不客气，但他却不像是怒气冲冲的夺门而入，反而更像是逃进来一样跨进店后立刻关上了门。  
“嘿，孩子，你是来收电费的还是来收水费的？我欠你什么了吗？”但丁对他侄子这幅面孔不惊不喜，双脚继续交叠着搭在桌子上，只是稍微转了下椅子给视线腾出空间。  
听了这话尼禄没有怒吼也没有生气，他用比他表情展现出的态度不一样的小心扫视了眼屋内。屋里除了但丁没有其他人，就连他那个相认后也没沟通过几句的维吉尔都不在这里。  
“我要在你这里住一段时间，可以吗？”虽然男孩声音僵硬，可是恳求里分明带着不希望被拒绝的期待。他甚至急切的双手撑在办公桌上往前探着身子，摆出要跟店主谈判的姿态。  
“出什么事了吗？”但丁放下脚把椅子往桌前拉了拉。虽然他看起来依旧漫不经心也没正面回答，但从表现来看他的确是在展现关心。  
“跟你的…——”  
但丁回想起当年初见尼禄时遇到的姬莉叶，他知道这孩子多珍惜跟青梅竹马之间视如家人的感情，不愿意让女孩收一点伤或者为他操一点心。因此但丁否认了这个名字作为询问方向，转而想起那个见到自己后激动且话多的妮尔的孙女——整天跟尼禄斗嘴的工作搭档——妮可。  
“——新搭档吵架了？”  
但再怎么吵架尼禄也不太会可能丢下姬莉叶跟领养的孩子们随随便便离开Fortuna，这才是叫但丁关注的地方。  
谁知他的侄子眉头不松，却没了之前那副急切到让人误以为他怒发冲冠的表情，反而绷紧嘴巴像是斟酌每个即将出口的单词，相当为难也相当不好意思，目光躲闪开同时站直了腰跟桌子对面的但丁拉开距离，双手插在腰上，双脚找不着落脚点似的来回交换。  
“不，没有。只是…我最近感觉不太好，很麻烦。”  
“嗯哼。”  
但丁在桌子上交叉双手，活脱脱像个等着患者阐述病情的资深医生，饶有兴趣又相当认真——或者说故弄玄虚——把眼前人的一举一动收入眼底，哼了哼鼻子催促对方继续说下去。  
注意到但丁完全投入在自己身上的视线，尼禄却反而红了脸，可是现在收回话题也来不及，而他的确有很多事想说，却还没整理就一股脑地跑了出来。  
“我觉得很烦躁，”他这样说完后，似乎有觉得不对。于是他后退两步，不安的往左边低头走去，张开的手像是要极力抓住什么关键词进行阐述。“不是遇到了什么不开心的事，一切都很顺利，但是，就是，啧。”  
绞尽脑汁找不到词令他极度烦躁又困惑，他跟个无头苍蝇似的转身折回，冲着另一侧的沙发走去。但是他有没坐下，像是发现自己并不需要沙发休息，因此又掉头朝着但丁坐的位置迈步。  
“我不知道。自从帮委托的人处理完任务——不是什么大不了的恶魔——回来后就一直急躁不安。我不知道哪里有问题，问题是我想不到哪里有问题。”他忽然停下脚步回头看了眼但丁，发现对方居然没说俏皮话或者嘲笑自己，反而只是往后靠在了椅子上，摊开手叫他继续。  
他没怎么见过但丁这副模样，也不知道对方是觉得有趣还是真的关心他，但至少没有打断他或者嫌他大惊小怪的意思，看起来可靠多了。  
“所以我离开了，我跟姬莉叶她们找了点接口出来的，因为…她们已经开始担心了，所以我觉得不该留在那里。”  
尼禄总是不希望弄出点麻烦让姬莉叶担心，也不想在妮可跟前丢脸或者惹麻烦，更怕闹出点事吓到那些孩子们。但丁是不知道他怎么从那么偏僻的地方赶过来的，可是显然他在问题严重之前就跑了出来，并且愿意投靠的人是自己。  
既然看在他已经把Fortuna那边摆平，不会让那些女孩们担心，但丁也就懒得多此一举询问他更多。他转而试图推进话题，扬起一侧眉毛咧嘴嗤笑起来，“为什么？难道你觉得你要失控了？”  
“或许吧。”  
意外的尼禄居然承认了，并且显得很沮丧。男孩想要继续踱步释放压力，可是大脑又否定了身体那么做，所以他迈出的脚步僵住，抬头又朝但丁走过来，看着自己的双手，仿佛他不确定这双手会不会不听话。  
“也许是我出了什么问题，我是说…也许我的魔力之类的出现了问题？我无法平静，就像是…对，就像是你说的，感觉自己会失控，想要，发泄出来，”他在“发泄”这个词上犹豫了一下，可惜找不到更柔和更内敛一些的词来表达。他垂下双手，深深的望进自己叔叔的眼睛里，“我怕我会伤害她们，所以我离开了。我想也许你们才能解答我的问题，所以我来了。”  
尼禄是认真的，相当认真。他刚才说了一大堆，这或许是他至今为止面对但丁一口气说过最长并且也最认真发出恳求的一回了。他是真的很困惑，很忧心，并且期待但丁能如他所愿给出什么答案或者线索。  
然而但丁却只是凝视了几秒后，如同要故意耍他似的一拍巴掌站了起来，拖着时间转身绕过椅子，背对着他伸了个懒腰。借着操着一股喊着哈欠的口吻懒散的回头摆了摆手，“我不知道，也许这是什么青春期的麻烦问题吧。谁知道呢？”  
尼禄难以置信的看着他，往后缩了一下皱着眉头瞪着他。微微张开的嘴吧似乎下一秒就要骂出来，可是这次却并没跑出来刻薄辛辣的话，大概是他也只是推测这种问题来自恶魔血统的关系才找上门，可惜自己的推断错误，因此他无话可说。  
“也许等你长大点，这种麻烦就会消失。”但丁扶着转椅把手，一边绕过椅子，一边利用手腕力道将椅子转回正面，随机拍了两下。“说不定是，”他故意用余光冲不满的男孩抛去个坏坏的眼神，吹了声口哨，“青春期需要来点探索跟刺激，回去找点那方面的录像带或者杂志学学，再跟你在意的人探讨一下，说不定就一发解决了。”  
“哈？”这次尼禄可绷不住了，他像是在跟眼前的长辈对峙，以桌子为中心摊开手抱怨的绕着脚步，眼神像是要吃了对方。“你脑子里就不能有点正经的东西吗？啊？根本就不是这个问题！”  
“你怎么知道不是这个问题？”但丁也配合他跟着桌子绕圈，手指戳着木制桌子的表面，发出塔塔的噪音。  
顿时两人再桌子的一左一右，相互杠了起来。  
“我是认真在找你帮忙，但丁！我大老远跑过来，要不是我觉得真的不对劲了，我才不会浪费这个时间！”尼禄一巴掌拍在桌子上，让桌子上的电话跟相框震了晃了晃，可这根本没让但丁收敛那副嬉皮笑脸的模样。  
“这才不是什么青春期的问题，也不需要你给我那些没用的建议！”  
“哦哦，的确没用，那么就不要问我建议了，孩子。”但丁点着头装作在忍耐对方苛刻的评价后，抱着胳膊夸张的点点头，随后用食指笔直的指着对方的脸，借着虚情假意的一笑指了指门口，“我看你满头大汗的，也许你该去找个旅馆睡一觉。顺便说，旅馆里的浴室搞起来隔音不算好，但你能嗨上一晚上。”  
“不要再说这种话了，好吗？！”尼禄觉得自己受到了污染，心情也泡了汤。他故意在对方跟前用小指掏了掏耳朵，伸长脖子呲龇牙，不打算给对方任何一句话表现出认同。  
“我都说了我觉得自己不对劲，我会失控的！我不会去那些公众场合里呆着，所以我才来找你！你到底听懂了没有？语言没过关吗？”  
也许失控或者惹麻烦时，只有你们能阻止我——这些话尼禄没讲出口，但意思肯定已经被但丁琢磨透了。  
此时一阵电话铃打碎了两人之间的气氛，刺耳到叫尼禄起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
即使尼禄再怎么死死瞪着但丁，也不可能用目光把对方钉在原地继续争执。而但丁的确没打算跟他更多理论，反而如同故意折腾他，把他晾在桌边，伸手拉过电话接了起来。  
尼禄白了他一眼，耳边嗡嗡作响，他几乎能听到自己一直平复不下去的心跳和血管里疯狂流动的血液声，甚至都没注意对方在谈论什么。他觉得自己进门时的耐心跟诚恳都喂了狗了，所以转身吐出一口气同时控制不了的捶了下桌子。  
桌子被他打得咚的一声，又震的桌子上的东西晃动。  
“嘿！别拿我的桌子发泄，你不是五岁小孩！”但丁捂着电话听筒抬起头责备了一句，终于那这个暴躁的小孩没辙，露出点长辈姿态。  
可惜尼禄不需要他在这种时候才表现出来长辈的姿态，但也不想打断电话那头人讲话。因此他头也不回没搭理但丁，提着自己带来的一个小背包，三两步不客气的往楼梯上怕。  
看来他是铁了心要留下来。自从确认了他们之间的家属关系后，尼禄也学会怎么利用特权。  
“嘿嘿嘿，你去哪？！下来！”还没跟电话那头的人回到话题，但丁就瞥到尼禄已经跑去楼上找房间了。他立刻绕过桌子指着那小子的背影大叫，却差点把电话拉下桌子。他抓着电话，却发现电话那边的人对他的怒吼产生了质疑，分身乏术的店主只能把电话强行按在耳朵上，“不是跟你讲话。喂，等等，账单就不能——”  
谁知电话被挂断了，但丁险些就把电话砸桌子上，但他还是忍住把电话安稳的放回桌面，紧接着便飞快地去追那个早就从二楼不见踪影的银发男孩。  
“我可还没答应你留在这里。虽然你非要来找我们是件好事，但我也没有收到你要搞家庭聚餐的预约，这又不是什么圣诞节。”  
“但你是我叔叔，你就不能多少帮我搞懂一下我身体出了什么问题吗？”尼禄快速的躲开但丁抓来的手——更像是他不想被碰而甩开了那只手——随便拧开一扇门。木制陈旧的味道伴随着灰尘扬起，他皱着鼻子挥手驱赶，却仍然抬脚垮进屋内。  
“好吧，也许你是有点问题，”在这种事上几乎要服输的但丁胳膊肘撑在门框上，翘起拇指戳着抵在上面的额头。“但我这边也有很多问题没解决。除非你能给我带来点工作，否则到时候你冲不了厕所时可别冲我嗷嗷叫。”  
尼禄一边竖着耳朵听，一边不放过现在稍微处于优势的机会，把包丢在稍微干净些的椅子上，随后转身站在屋子中央表现出霸占此处的嚣张姿势摊开双臂，“这屋子我能自己打扫，不用你操心。”  
结果见但丁却对于他能打扫房间而露出的惊愕表情，尼禄受不了的用力把对方推出了房间，丢了一句“去处理你的账单吧”便把门重重关上。  
“吃的你可自己掏钱！”这是但丁最后的挣扎，随后脚步声就渐行渐远。  
“不用你操心！”尼禄也扯着嗓门嘴巴很硬的吼回话，随后边一边想着自己的叔叔怎么生活的又穷又抠，一边转身看着这间放置有段时间的空房间叹了口气。  
他并不擅长整理跟打扫，可是他的确除了这里无处可去。而且他真的很需要立刻休息，毕竟他从腰到腿都在发酸发软，异样感令他焦躁不安，浑身都因为刚才那些争吵而感到疲倦，这些是他平日不会有的感觉。  
于是确认但丁已经楼下后，他还是小心的拧开门，拖着长途跋涉后的身子去厕所找打扫工具，同时盘算着晚饭买点什么便宜货充饥。


	2. 过量的信息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔回来了，并且跟但丁商量后决定告诉尼禄一些重要的事。  
> 非常重要的事，但尼禄听完希望能洗洗脑子，不记得这些事...

尼禄的确没怎么成功的把房间打扫完，但至少他有了一张可以躺的床，并且从但丁那里抢来了一床被子。  
他脱了外套倒在里面，绯红女皇靠在床头，湛蓝玫瑰躺在被他擦干净的床头柜上，而他就这样揪住枕头趴在床上，出了呼气起伏很大以外根本一动也不动。  
他觉得自己就是想一锅在炉灶上沸腾的粥。浑身瘫软，但是滚烫不已。有一股冲动在他体内的每颗细胞内兴奋的尖叫，催促他去干冲动的事情，然而他自己并不知道该做什么。  
他有力气，也不承认虚弱。可是他还感觉到很累，仿佛体内产生了多余的力量，把他压的腰酸背疼，双腿间被升温的体温少的滚烫，体内被融化开，不断的从他的躯壳中往外流。  
这话不是乱说的，因为当尼禄觉得自己越来越烦躁后他选择躺床上休息，结果等到他坐下脱裤子时，却发现短裤下又湿又滑。他战战兢兢的扒下内裤，却发现股间分泌出的液体把裤子底部抹了一层。  
“什么鬼…”他盯着裤子无地自容，无法形容的味道淡淡的跑进他的鼻腔，他尴尬的用短裤赶紧的地方擦了擦下面，随后丢进了还没丢的垃圾袋。  
他怀疑一定是但丁开了黄腔才让他这样的。然而自己又不是小孩子了，对这种事也不用那么敏感，对于他为自己身体反应那么大而羞红了耳朵，绝对不能被任何人知道！  
他觉得自己下方控制不了的发出潮湿且诡异的气味，或许自己真的病了也不一定，最后他操纵着从尾椎蔓延到膝盖处的酥软感把自己安顿在陌生的床铺里，并且选择不穿任何东西裸着下面去睡，这能让他凉快些，也可以干涩些。  
尼禄昏昏沉沉的睡过去，但睡的并不安稳。他像是掉入了岩浆，难耐暴躁到想要展开他蓝色的恶魔翅膀用钩爪撕烂掩饰，用力坏击碎体内的不悦，释放自己换去享受。  
可是享受是什么呢？他无从得知答案。他只想停止这些蕴含在冲动下的危险想法，恢复到普通，不再因害怕伤害到重要的人们而担惊受怕。  
可是…可是他却觉得自己的解脱另有所图，一种既是破坏也无法达到发泄的境界。一定还有别的法子，一个真正可以满足他让他不再被折麽的方法，只是他还没搞懂。  
这样的思绪如同迷雾包裹着他，也或者形容为蒸汽更加合理。于是他越来越睡的不安稳，鼻腔跟口腔突出的气体都觉得是热的，就好比发了烧。  
于是男孩猛的睁开眼，苍蓝的眸子因为困意而努力眯着眼流出一条缝，使劲把趴在枕头上的脑袋拽起来，操纵着发酸的脖子大呼一口气。  
他将自己从不舒服的睡眠中拽出，随即现实中身体的不适却也没放过他。被子里不知何时变得非常闷热，跟蒸笼一样烤着他的身子。他抬起的脸把贴着的枕头弄上了潮湿的汗，动起来的身子下衣服跟床单也潮烘烘的。  
见鬼。他只比了个口型，因为睡完一觉被热醒的他口干舌燥，黏糊糊的喉咙几乎发不出声音。  
结果他一翻身刚想逃离这个太厚太热的被子，就见到两个人正在门口盯着他，也不知看了多久。  
“见鬼？！”这次他真的吓一跳，干哑的嗓子破了音，以一种奇怪的走调终于高声骂出来。  
他立刻坐起来正面瞪去目光，伸手就要去抓床头的湛蓝玫瑰。  
“你一醒来就那么有精神的吗？”门口的但丁后背顺着门框往前一滑，举起双手表示自己无害，吊儿郎当的跨进门内一步，风趣的打招呼，“虽然年轻人精神也挺好的，但你味儿也太大了。”  
尼禄没搞懂他最后在说什么，但也已经确定是但丁跟…维吉尔，所以他放下了枪立刻按紧被子，把差点从他腰上落下的被子盖在腿上。他可不想一睁眼就被这两个人看见他光着屁股睡觉。  
“你们都不敲门的吗？”尼禄顾不上那么多，眼睛一个劲的扫维吉尔。在这样尴尬的场景下他正被自己刚相认没多久的父亲盯着，这叫他没由来的不自在。  
他尽可能掩饰尴尬，用拧在一起的脸装作睡意的样子，正对着门口的两个人坐在了床上。他背靠着墙壁抬腿，把自己大半个身子都当起来，毕竟他现在也没发起来穿裤子，只能悄悄藏起秘密，试图转移话题。  
他是觉得挺抱歉的，自己居然会无缘无故的举起枪，他也不知道这种过剩的警觉从何而来。说不定这是他新出现的症状？那么他岂不是病的越来越重了？然而他看着眼前的两名大人，却越发无法安宁，有谁狠狠掐了他一下。他说不出来那是什么，或许这是来自魔人体内的魔力在作祟？他从觉得自己被影响得不轻。  
“嗨，维吉尔…”他干巴巴的冲自己的父亲打了声招呼。  
他其实也不想表现的太冷淡，但这的确不是什么重逢叙旧——也无旧可叙——的好时候。  
维吉尔只是冲他点了下头，幅度小到几乎快肉眼看不见的地步。  
但丁用微不可查的速度秒速扫了眼父子俩，自己则退回门口，抱着胳膊靠在了门框上。同时在屋内门边的维吉尔也从始至终交叉双臂靠着墙，一动不动仿佛雕像。  
这时候他们双胞胎就还挺同步的。  
“有什么事吗？有话就快说。”尼禄下一秒就不耐烦起来，这就是他这次来向查明的问题之一，他很容易急躁，无法好好集中精力耐心倾听。  
不过他也不是完全在因为这俩人的无缘无故进屋而生气，毕竟他还是很在意他们要说什么的，这架势看起来像是出了事，所以他多少表达出了关心跟好奇。  
“有恶魔出现？”  
“我们有重要的话要和你讲，”维吉尔开口打断了他，但看起来他们要说的话跟他询问的问题并不是一件事，所以就是说没有恶魔事件。  
但丁翘着斜对面不给他正脸的哥哥，自知这话题他不插手就开不起来。于是他苦笑着摇摇头，抱着胳膊用最少的动作步入房间，无可奈何地耸耸双肩。  
“自从他回来后，我们还是对你的事情讨论了两句的，”但丁回头用眼神指了指维吉尔的方向，看来他并非真的要丢着尼禄不管。“以及，因为你的味道变大了，在楼下都变得不好受起来。”  
“什么味道？你们在说什么？”尼禄满头问号。这是他第二次被对方提到味大了，于是他立刻抓着追问。同时即便他并不知道指的是什么，他还是脸红起来，毕竟这话怎么都是在说他身上有奇怪的味道吧？一般人被这么直接评价多少都会不好受。  
“不要用人类的身体跟生理衡量你自己，你也该接受自己是魔人的事实，”维吉尔昂起下巴，目光从高至地落在不远处床上的儿子。  
尼禄被他这话惹毛，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，满脸写着“我早接受了，我当然知道我谁”。  
然而维吉尔却不为所动，摆出教育者的态度继续说完，“你正在经历魔人的青春期。”  
但丁被夹在中间赞同的点点头，并冲男孩这侧撇撇嘴，示意对方没有怀疑的必要，这话千真万确。  
尼禄张了张嘴，又闭上，看来他的确在试图接受维吉尔的话。不管是从他的右手还是到之前的魔人化，他已经知道自己的身体不是个百分之百的人类，所以经过维吉尔这么一提醒，他自然想反驳也反驳不起来，必须要抛开一些人类固定的思维去思考一些超脱的事情。  
“你们是说，”尼禄试图用他能想到的所有单词编织出一个合理的句子，“因为我在经历这个来晚了好久的什么魔人青春期，所以这让我病了？变得神经质并且…还有体臭？”  
“我可没说那是体臭，而且你没病！”但丁翻了个白眼，举起手像是哀怨自己的无辜，背过身绕了半圈回来，努力证明自己才没有说那么伤人的话！  
维吉尔的后背终于离开了墙，他走到但丁的身旁，用更近的距离望着缩在床上的男孩。这次尼禄可算能好好看着自己父亲的眼睛了，那位冰冷且总是皱着眉头的男人，此时眼睛似乎睁大了不少，能够从中找寻到自己的倒影了。  
“于是我们觉得一些事情趁这个时候都该一口气告诉你，”但丁摊开一只手，将话题推入正题。  
可惜…可惜他的哥哥抢了先。  
“也许你突然一听不能接受，”维吉尔难得用了这么谨慎的语句，看来他还是为了让自己儿子好受点而给予了适当的警告。  
“这话我来——”  
不等一旁的但丁伸出手指提醒他该把这种冲击性的发言权交给自己的处理，维吉尔就直接把一道雷砸在了尼禄脑袋上。  
“魔人都是雌雄同体。”  
时间一下子停了，空气一下子冷了，声音一下子静了，尼禄一下子僵了。  
尼禄盯着维吉尔，维吉尔盯着尼禄，唯一还会动的但丁只能试图收起自己的食指，有话要说的嘴巴动了几下后还是觉得算了，为时已晚。  
但丁瞄了眼刚才还因身体变化而脸红的尼禄，此时已经变得有些脸色煞白。他清了清嗓子，却知道自己再怎么开玩笑也挽救不回来气氛，于是歪着嘴巴从嘴角冲他双胞胎哥哥挤出了一句提醒。  
“你说的太直接了——”  
“所以从生理上来讲你也有女性器官，只不过从血统上你更偏向男性。”维吉尔根本没把弟弟的悄悄话挺进耳朵，接二连三的把重点一点也不装饰的塞进尼禄的小脑袋里。  
“如果你现在觉得你身体下面变得很奇怪还很湿，那就说明你的阴道已经开始在体外显露跟张开。”  
听着对方这么直白地跟尼禄解说，但丁只能大大的比了个“哇哦”的口型，然后开始欣赏他侄子变化莫测的五官表演秀。  
尼禄从始至终都没吭声，因为他总觉得有一堆情绪诞生出来，搅成了居然的漩涡堵在他的喉咙下。如果他一张嘴，也许就要炸开，他都不知道自己会说些什么出来。  
然而这份如同海啸般的情绪却忽然因为现实中自己身体的感受而被泼了冷水。因为维吉尔的每句话都正中圆心，他就是觉得屁股很奇怪，双腿间又刺又痒，直通小腹内部。而且就在他思考期间，或许是身体还嫌他受到的冲击不够，一股黏糊糊的液体偷偷从身下流出，尼禄后脊梁则反而冒着冷汗冻结在原处，这无疑把他还想爆发的无名火给浇了个透心凉。  
“你们也是？”尼禄把他差不多像是木雕一样僵硬的嘴巴挤了挤，抛出一个失神的询问。  
得到的答案是肯定的，而且他的两位家长对此非常坦诚跟大方，毕竟他们已经带着自己的身份跟血统生活了这么多年，可比他知道的多。  
“所以我没骗你吧？就是青春期问题，”但丁还不忘报仇，举起右手的食指跟中指邪恶的冲尼禄勾勾手，拧着鼻梁冲他龇龇牙。  
尼禄的手狠狠抓着被子，如果这还是曾经的魔人手臂或者带着devil breaker，他肯定能把被子抓出一个大洞。但他是个冷静的人，相对一些时候会显得很冷静，天不怕地不怕，毕竟他经历了那么多。  
于是他最后吸了一口气，说出了他自己都还没彻底琢磨透的问题，“所以我既是男孩，又是女孩？”他是很象强调一下自己对于双性没有歧视跟畏惧，因为这个世界上的确有这样的人群，但是他的困惑点在于别的，“然后我会因为我的身体而…怎么说？外面更偏向男性，但是现在因为这他妈的魔人青春期而把女性的部分也长出来？”  
他一边觉得这是他听过最搞笑的话，一边还认真的告诉自己这没有问题，因为他不能用人类的身体衡量自己了。  
“你还有子宫。”  
“你他妈说什么？！？！？！”  
同维吉尔轻描淡写的一提形成了强烈对比，这次尼禄再也憋不出来，惊恐的语调像个马达烧毁炸飞的机车一样冲向了房顶。  
“冷静点，孩子，”但丁推开双手刚要劝两句，就被尼禄的蓝眼睛瞪在了原处。他只能无可奈何地一笑，随手动动手表示自己不多提醒，反正他也冷静不了，于是放下了胳膊。  
维吉尔则首次表现出更多的表情，比如他因为尼禄大叫而皱起眉头，像是在受不了小孩子扯着嗓门的爆吼。  
可尼禄哪管他，他自己脑子现在就跟电扇一样嗡嗡狂转。  
“说到这里就是重点了。”  
好的，但丁，才开始重点？尼禄难以置信的看着穿着红外套的男人，就好像他根本不认识眼前这个人是自己的叔叔，而是个正在装神弄鬼的占卜师。  
“还记得我说你味道很大吗？”但丁乐呵呵的打了个响指，一旁的维吉尔也冲他使去个眼色，这让尼禄觉得大事不妙。  
“因为你在散发自己独特的味道，尤其是青春期的时候你进入到一种状态。怎么说呢？在你所学到的知识中更相近的词应该是‘发情’吧。冷静，听我说完，”他觉得尼禄从苍白又变回了充血，脸颊的颜色跟他的引发形成了鲜明的对比。“我们闻到的就是你发情的味道，恶魔都可以闻到。这个味道代表你在寻求有人帮你解决生理问题，或者说交配问题？这样你就不会再被瘪到发疯了。”  
尼禄的确真的要疯了。这些内容刺激到都让他忘记了身体的奇怪变化，但同时也激发了这些奇怪的变化。他现在就像拿起枪对着眼前这两人扣下扳机，可是他却浑身肌肉都僵硬无比。  
“你说，我正在像动物一样，发情？”尼禄咬牙切齿，自尊在他体内发出悲鸣，“就跟狗，还有猫一样，发情？”  
毕竟尼禄在这个年龄才开始发现这一切，原本已经接受了自己的不同并且拼命走下去的他，现在却还要接受更加颠覆自己观念跟立场的事情，难免会这样震惊。只不过他不像是接受别的事情那样游刃有余还勇往直前，不畏惧也不退缩，此时更多是羞耻以及身心上的不适。  
但丁不能责备他，可是既然对方遇到了还跑来求救，那么它就必须讲出来，他可跟维吉尔难得达成了一致！  
“而且你会怀孕，”但丁对对方的质问不多正面回答，算是默认。他把重心放在一侧脚上，歪着头望向自己的哥哥，用眼神示意了对方，“下面的你说。”  
维吉尔承受住弟弟抛来的话跟眼神叹了口气，不过等到他再度看向尼禄时，眼神复杂到用语言描述不出来。尼禄试图从他脸上挖出些答案，好让自己做足心理准备，但是他对维吉尔真的不算了解，所以根本读不懂对方。  
“所以关于你母亲的话题，我要说，你是我生下来的。”  
“啊？”  
“都说了我们会有子宫，”但丁也算是终于走到了终点，挺起胸脯全盘托出，“而从生物学角度来讲，我则是你的父亲。”  
“操！！！”  
尼禄像是把他的脏话憋了半辈子才终于找到机会骂出来，总结成一个词直接随着吐沫星子喷出口。  
也许只是告诉他要用恶魔的角度进行一部分人生思考还不够，而他前半辈子所接受的人跟半魔之间的经验也还远远不够，他此时面临问题跟信息实在是太多太大了，他承受不住。  
这不同于其他问题，不同于他发现自己手臂变得不同，不同于自己失去了右臂，不同于自己意识到了谁是自己的父亲，此时这些过去的事情都被他一一接受并且用自己的方式消化，可却衬托出现在这件事是多么巨大而吓人。  
他曾经对于自己早就没见过面也离自己而去的母亲不多提及，不多思考，也没有感情。他活在自己的时间中摸索未来，去守护对于自己来讲重要并且需要保护的人，去磨练自己并且不放弃努力变强，即使面对夺走自己胳膊的敌人是自己父亲的这件事他都能从迷惘里找到答案，可是现在却又很多事情叠加在一起，太超脱了。  
他的父亲不能算是他的父亲，而可能是他的母亲。而他的叔叔则不是他的叔叔，反而使他的父亲。而这意味着，眼前这对双胞胎兄弟既是手足又是情侣夫妻，他们相互结合产下了自己。即使这些都能用“半魔”一笔带过，却如同一块铁石般结结实实的砸飞了尼禄。  
他不知道自己脑袋发烫是出于什么原因，也许他正被这堆信息弄得脸红脖子粗。可是更让他沮丧的是，他竟然心惊肉跳的担心自己随便丢在垃圾袋里的短裤，那个所谓近似发情的味道正在从里面冒出来吗？整个房间还有他自己浑身上下都是那种味道吗？他屁股下控制不了分泌的恶心液体也都是这种味道吗？  
他无地自容，自尊心像是挨了枪子，裂开了好几道痕迹。可是他却不觉得自己会彻底瓦解跟崩溃，因为他从来都不会让自己轻易倒塌，甚至他能从离开的缝隙间窥视到后方埋藏着更多可怕的东西，超出他的概念，但是又会被他吸入的东西。  
“尼禄。喂，尼禄。”  
听到但丁叫自己，尼禄才发现自己走了神。他就这样低着头，用空洞的眼睛瞪着床前方那两个人的裤子，把他们说过的话交织在一起不断回放。  
“出去，”尼禄乍舌后抬起目光，想要轰走这两个在生物学上是他父母的人，“我想睡觉。所以，出去。”  
维吉尔没多留步，反而掉头就往外走。被留下来的但丁叉着腰无可奈何地摇摇头，可是嘴角还是挂着笑，像是他早就料到这种结果。  
“行吧，如果熬不住了就叫我们，”但丁转身挥挥手，无视了听完这话冲他背影刺来目光的男孩。并且他还不忘在带上门之前，从门缝外冲里面眨眨眼，“不想的话，你就自己呆着吧。熬一熬总会过去的。”  
尼禄险些拿起枕头砸向门，可是他没做那么幼稚的事。他只是在门关闭后竖起耳朵听着那两个人离开的脚步声，接着便愣在原处感受着被自己体温烤热的空气如何附着在肌肤上，诞生出细细的汗珠。  
他不想动，不想体验身下湿漉漉黏糊糊的触感。他也不想起身，宁愿被体温溶解。最后他低沉咒骂一句，侧身倒在了枕头上，用手按着青筋跳动的额头抓着银发，一口一口吸着空气，寻求时间流逝的安慰。


	3. 突破尴尬的行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄洗澡时，忍不住为自己解决了一发。

尼禄经历过很多事，但还没有一件将他彻底击垮过。  
虽然他并不是非要跟其他人的经历进行比较，他的前半生看起来更加平凡而幸运，可依旧还是有很多事在最近堆积起来压向他。  
不管是被丢弃在孤儿院的童年，还是右臂无缘无故魔化而不得不隐瞒，再来就是遇到但丁的Fortune事件，还有被维吉尔撤掉手臂的惨痛经历，而后又是在危急关头得知要打倒的魔王是自己的生父——也许这时候该称之为生母——他都接受了下来并且面对自己的生活还有战斗。  
那么…那么事到如今当他发现这对跟他一样有着一头银发的斯巴达 之子是他的亲生父母，并且他还必须要接受魔人体质的再度考验去承受令人羞耻心泛滥的“发情期”时，尼禄觉得也许的确不会再有什么事可以惊吓到他了。  
他上次消极是什么时候？是因为无法保护姬莉叶并且目送了克雷多的时候么？是因为失去自己终于认可能来保护他人的手臂的时候吗？还是想要报恩却无法提供帮助而被但丁喊成累赘的时候呢？  
至少他所坚持的是希望保护重要的人，击退恶魔，维系珍视的关系跟感情，能有力量尽自己所能提供帮助。而这些恶魔血统的事情，并不该再拌住他，他也早已不再把这件事当做麻烦。  
他在床上花了一晚上…真的，只是花了一晚上而已，就想通并且说服了自己。  
他试图让自己熬过这阵难熬的特殊时期，也尽心尽力接受了父母跟自己的关系立场，他不去忽略恶魔的血统而是去正面面对。他并不为自己短短时间就能抬起起头来而感到多自豪与特殊，他只是去接受自己的事情并且继续做自己该做的事罢了。  
但不得不承认，他也曾多少在内心自问这样快速接纳了那些事情的自己说不定也是因为体内恶魔的部分正在灌输属于恶魔的观念。  
这些想法跟他体内那陌生又熟悉的感觉交织在一起，折磨了他一夜，但是也让他挺了过来。他不懂着身体中“熟悉”的一面算是什么，或许是作为一个有生命的个体对于性欲本能的反应吧。  
银发的男孩睁开眼，用手指错开黏在眼角的分泌物，这才听到肚子随着咕噜噜的叫声几乎在抽搐。他察觉到自己闭着眼睡了太久，久到从昨天长途跋涉来到这里跟但丁争吵，再到晚上听到那对新信息后，他就一直呆在屋子里，也没有吃东西，算是挨饿了一天一夜。  
尼禄自己都想要嘲笑自己这算是什么样子，他都有些受不了直到刚才位置都缩在被窝里看起来跟颓废没什么两样的自己。于是他做起来，发现自己汗水湿了一辈子，头发覆盖的头皮发痒，双腿之间又粘又滑让裤子紧紧贴着下方，他觉得很恶心，几乎不愿意移动双腿。  
但是没办法，他还是必须起床，至少他心底正迫不及待地想要把自己清洗一番。他拿出来临走前姬莉叶给他带上的浴巾，翻出来自己准备好的换洗衣物，托着因为不像合拢而走路姿势略显奇怪的腿漫步到了二楼的洗手间。  
他没特意去确认但丁跟维吉尔在不在，甚至开门时都轻手轻脚。他躲避有一定原因，但纯属是因为他觉得自己形象很糟糕，浑身又脏又难闻，所以急着忙着要去收拾自己。  
在厕所里解手后他打开了花洒，这里的厕所看起来又脏又破，还有清除不了的潮味。他觉得有挺恶心的，猜测但丁说不定之前还因为没有钱交水费而被停过水没冲马桶。好在他来的算是好时候，既然自己要留下来也只能忍耐，他皱着鼻子将就着冲澡，叫自己习惯就好。  
水冲洗下来多多少少让他一直在发热的头脑得到冷静，身体也变得轻松不少。但是这不能解决根本问题，他觉得两条腿一直在发软，腰也很沉，肚子里有什么奇怪的感觉周旋，只要他稍微用力施加在下方就会有刺激难耐的痒意从深处往下钻，两腿之间几乎快要站不住。  
“别搞我…”  
即使他再怎么哀叹，可身体哪里听他的。  
热水带来的蒸汽升起，充斥满这个狭小的厕所，把镜子跟墙壁都覆盖满蒸腾的白雾，让他的鼻腔也不断吸入潮湿闷热的味道。  
他再也忍不住了，不顾羞耻心的不断作祟。利用此时厕所里就他一个人，他还是趁自己没多想之前就用右手抓住了一直难耐的阴茎。  
明明平日的话碰到也不会怎么样，然而现在当特意在心里作用之下去握住，他发现身体变得格外敏感，两只腿僵硬在那里不敢动，生怕多动几下就会跌倒。  
这感觉并不糟糕，但也很奇怪，可是他的手心就像是粘了胶水，抓在那里一动不动。  
水流哗啦啦的砸在他的后颈上，顺着他后背的肌肉流过全身，在耳后发出轰隆隆的噪音。然而他根本听不进去，甚至忘记自己正在开着花洒洗澡，目光死死盯着自己的下体。  
手开始缓缓地套弄，憋住气的鼻腔每次在他胸腔的挤压下从低头的脖子里奋力挤出很沉并带有隐忍的喘气声，听的他自己都尴尬。  
肚子下像是通了电流，电流又迸发出火花，火花又溶解了他的肉壁滴出水来。双腿之间已经被流下的热水浸满，所以他也不知道会不会又分泌出什么淫荡糟糕的液体，只不过一股股湿热感总会从股间最私密的地方灼烧过，跟水的温度有所不同。  
他不敢发出很大的声音，使劲压在嘴巴里，动作也不愿更快。因为他不想被其他人听到，他可不知道这里的隔音怎么样。同时他使劲开着水除了为了掩盖声音，也是为了掩盖气味，因为他生怕自己有分泌出更多“发情信号”。  
即使他对于这种特殊时期的恶魔没有太多的了解，但从他的成长环境中任何到他这个年龄的人都多多少少对动物和人体有了解。所以他对于普通动物的“发情”也知道是怎么回事，因此他害怕自己的味道会变大，会发出什么“求偶”的信号，更担心这种半魔体质产生的东西会把恶魔吸引过来。  
至少但丁跟维吉尔闻得到…而且是在楼下。这可不是什么好事！  
等等，当他想到这里的时候，觉得哪里开始不对劲了。年轻的男孩子在这种时候不该去想一下自己喜欢的人或者那些杂志跟小片子里的场景吗？可是他的脑袋在闪过一堆不明不白的东西后，居然冒出来的是但丁跟维吉尔。  
他的思绪一直跑回昨天。那两个人站在房间的门口，对他说这那堆突如其来的“重磅消息”，还有…还有他们作为成熟的半魔所散发出来的独特魅力。  
“该死的…”尼禄骂的是自己。说不定他脑子出了问题，他只能安慰自己肯定是因为那些信息依旧在影响着他所以他会禁不住的回想。  
这的确是事实，可并非指的是现在的情况。他跟但丁见过可不止一次，打也打了好几次，让跟维吉尔更是在不认识之前有着并不怎么愉快的相遇经理，哪里一次他都没觉得有什么特殊魅力，除了强就是强。可是现在呢？他好好回想了一下，即使他从来没怎么细致的观察过这俩大男人，脑子里也并非能把他们的脸细化到什么地方去，可是那些身影竟会无穷无尽的冒出来，霸占了他的思想。  
他试图去思考点别的什么的，比如那些让年轻小伙子们浑身来劲的东西，可惜都兴致缺缺。不，甚至兴致都谈不上，因为他老走神，完全无法集中去思考些什么，更何况即使他的生活里充满了两位身材曼妙的女孩他也没有羞耻心去往那边想。  
于是乎，那两位曾经是他父亲跟叔叔——如今变成了他的双亲的男性半魔就这样大摇大摆的出现在了他的性幻想中。而且…而且作用很大。  
也不知道是不是因为自己的情况令自己心急，还是这俩人的魅力非同寻常，尼禄边挣扎着，身体内的反应边乱做一团，他用几乎想掐灭幻想的力度弄着自己可怜兮兮挺立吐珠的阴茎，速度不知不觉加快。  
于是就在他意识到要刹不住车时，停下幻想已经来不及。只觉得小腹一阵痉挛，有什么东西跑了出来。不光从男性的性器前端喷射，也从他自己都羞于触摸的女性器官中跑出来，屁股下一热。  
男孩承受不住的呜咽出声，快感和空虚同时撞击在他体内的四面八方。他又爽又难受，觉得既满足又饥渴难耐，他还需要更多刺激，不光这里，还有后方。  
释放抽空他堆积在下体的欲望，于是他弯着腰猛力的把那些阻拦不住的精液弄如手里，被水流淅淅沥沥的带走。而他膝盖被迫一弯，僵硬的骨骼就像是失去了支撑，双腿发抖，赤裸的脚底踩着地面的水往后打滑，令他跌出花洒浇下的范围，后背撞在冰凉凉的瓷砖墙壁上。  
他喘着气，缓了几秒，听着水哗啦哗啦的落到地上，大脑才终于逐渐有了回到现实的实感。他伸出手把手上的液体冲掉，抬起身子回到水中，他总觉得自己该去做点什么，然而思路却还没从刚才的体验中抽回来。  
他的手指又不安起来，这种小心的心思跟他平时的性格并不算很吻合，仿佛他依然是个偷偷做着坏事小孩，为这样的后果感到新奇而害怕，却知道已经不可能停下，还会有第二次。  
他挺起腰往后仰起身子抬起胸，手指绕去身后试图抹开他的臀瓣往更下面更往前的地方摸索。水珠擦过他的头发击打在他的肌肤上带出冲击的轻微疼痛，可是他根本不在乎，心跳加速着摸索。  
他在寻找自己的女性器官，他想要亲自确认是不是真的。那个只在特殊时期才会显露出来的小口是不是真的完整的刻在他能触摸的表面，那些在他体内埋藏多年的器官是不是终于浮出水面。  
可惜他还没搞懂摸到的到底是肛门还是…他也没见过也没搞懂的阴唇，水就突然变凉了。  
“呜？！”忽然一冷使他当即抽回手从凉水里跳出来，结果一转头他发现水势正肉眼可见的小了下去，只剩下几根淅淅沥沥的水珠从花洒的孔里断断续续的跑出，到最后甚至已经没有了水。  
这屋子果然隔音并不算好，忽然浴安静下来后，不等他为停水而大叫就先听到了楼下但丁的话。  
“啊啊，又没水了。看来下一个就是电了吧。啊，那个电话没得用，已经不响了。”  
但丁应该在跟维吉尔讲话，接下来维吉尔应该回复了他什么，可是介于维吉尔的嗓音一向很冷静没有多少起伏，所以尼禄根本听不清。  
但是尼禄现在可没功夫管那些事，因为他处境更加尴尬。他不但没法冲澡，更没有水能好好清理沾到精液的手跟腿。他把花洒的开关拧上去开水龙头，果然是空的。最后他只能用湿乎乎的手抓住厕纸，趁着那些薄薄的厕纸破掉之前擦拭白浊。  
他急匆匆地把自己整理了一番，至少都干净了，被水浸过后擦干的身子也轻松了不少。他快速套上干衣服，却没想到开门就遇到了但丁。  
但丁像是等他一样，听到他开门后就走了过来，双手插在口袋里，目光则绕过男孩瞥向蒸汽腾腾的厕所。  
“你洗个澡也用水太多了吧…你要用这种方式催我找工作吗？”  
抱怨夹杂着玩笑，但丁眉头不展下却依旧带着玩谑的口吻，那副并不怎么在乎的模样总觉得他说出来的话并不是真心话，或许他早就习惯了这种生活方式。  
虽然不表现在表面，可尼禄的确心生愧疚，毕竟这说明他一直开着水的声音早就传入这房子的主人耳朵里，并且他站在水里半天都并非是要洗澡，反而在自慰。尤其是当但丁的目光落在他身后的厕所里，叫他一阵心虚，就像是那里是他的犯罪现场似的。  
同时他也悄然把目光移开，偏移到但丁肩头的方向不去看对方的正脸，毕竟他刚才射之前脑子里可跑出来的可是眼前这个人的脸。  
“抱歉啊，”尼禄至少还是个正经的孩子，自己把水浪费完了还是要做补偿的，虽然他平日的收入也不富裕，但也不能就这样平白无故让屋子里的三个人都没得水用。  
“我去帮你把水费付了吧。”  
谁知但丁不但不婉拒，还挑起眉毛吹了声口哨，说了句“那就拜托了”便皮笑脸的接受尼禄的“好意”。  
尼禄叹了口气，一面是让自己接纳对方的态度，怎么说也是自己提议的。另一方面是冷却自己，不让自己真的因为看到对方而表现出脸红或者其他什么反应，那他还不如撞墙算了。  
尼禄尽可能保持冷静地绕过眼前的大人，不过在经过但丁身边时某种特别的东西流入感官。或许这是魔力罢了，可是这些普通的东西此时却像是变了一样让他禁不住留意。  
只不过他还没确认就被但丁的话打断。  
“你没吃东西就去冲澡，那可是会低血糖的，”但丁抱着胳膊随口一说的态度就像是他在告知这条街上最无聊的八卦，毕竟他还补充了一句，“虽然半魔的话基本不太需要担心。”  
尼禄咧开嘴干笑两声，应付了这位昨天才确认关系的老爸的话。  
他的确饿到发疯，甚至饿过劲快要感觉不到饿了。经过热水的冲洗，还有那些性欲的刺激，他的血液在疯狂地流窜，迫使他觉得头重脚轻。即使他这辈子身体素质都很强，可是他现在也开始怀疑会不会低血糖，毕竟他可是有着人类的血统，说不定真的会饿晕过去。  
于是他抬起胳膊摆了摆手，也懒得多说，他认为自己还不必被操心。  
“楼下还有两角剩下的披萨，如果你想吃也不是不可以。”  
耳朵里钻进但丁的话弄得尼禄只想发笑。为什么这话说的好像不情不愿分享食物的护食野兽？尼禄自然也没打算接受，他头也不回，留下一句“吃的的钱我自己出，这是你说的，我能搞定”，便进屋关上门。  
进屋后他捕捉到门外但丁嘀咕着“居然还挺倔”并离开的声音，在屋内对着空气翻了个白眼。  
虽然他的身体释放了一次后显变得有些没力气，可肆虐的欲望并没停止攻击他。然而他不想再躺下去了，他想要做点什么转移注意力，用意志力熬过去。  
他很快拿起手机，一边搜索着这附近的外卖电话，一边想着一会去问问但丁叫账单的账号。毕竟他帮忙付水费的心意还算真诚。


	4. 接手委托

尼禄大口吃着披萨，痛饮了一口碳酸饮料。  
这披萨不是但丁的，而是他自己花钱订的。不过他现在吃什么都无所谓，因此选了第一眼看到的第一家店，选了最快最经典的那一款，却恰好是披萨店而已。  
当食物进入胃里，他才意识到自己的确很饿，甚至之前还饿过劲后丧失的饥饿感也被重新唤醒。但是他低着头一口口专注的模样，像是这家再普通不过的披萨连锁店有什么秘密食材如此吸引人，但其实他只是不想抬起头跟不远处的维吉尔对视。  
维吉尔半倚着台球桌，桌子上散落着没有收起来的球杆以及台球，也不知道是他们中有谁碰过，但看起来不像是维吉尔的风格。维吉尔只是以那里为支撑点，手里翻着一本很久的书。  
那本书不是V总拿在手里的诗集，也不是但丁会随便看得杂志，而是其他文字很多的东西，尼禄不知道是从哪里搞来的。尼禄想到自己还没把对方留给自己的诗集还回去，可是他的确时刻带在身上，甚至读了一边，现在也在他的包中。  
对方留下的书的行为以及日后还回去的约定可以看作是对于他们之间关系的一种暗示，一种有着血缘以及诞生前孕育的关系，一种可以再度见面的关系。而维吉尔的确做到了，跟着但丁回来，并且见到了尼禄。  
不论尼禄跟他之前发生了什么，对方做过多么可怕又不可理喻的事情，担当他们之间的关系被但丁坦白出来后，尼禄还是感觉到了动摇跟变化无法自控地诞生。  
只不过当他这次赶到这里时，并非是为了归还诗集跟维吉尔谈心，而是因为身体的变化，以及有了可以咨询和信任依靠的目标。但一切来得太仓促，他们见面后的对话跟预想中再度见面的对话截然不同，满满都是震惊，自然他也把书的事情忘了，直到现在才想起来，却还没找到机会。  
尼禄一边咀嚼着味道中规中矩的披萨，余光却禁不住多瞄了几下维吉尔。他对于跟维吉尔共处一室还没有太多真实感，尤其是面对对方是生下自己的这一点。可是维吉尔看书的姿态让他想到了V，这样看来他跟V相处的记忆跟时间比跟眼前这个人更多。  
至此，他有时候仍然无法将记忆中的V跟眼前的维吉尔重合，因为他们起来如此不同，像是两个人。但是此时此刻望着维吉尔看书的模样，首次在他脑海中突破了单一的“V是维吉尔的一部分”的概念，有了重合为一体的感觉。  
下一秒，他回想起来V在车里看书的画面，以及最后他扶起对方时V那即将崩离析的身影，他依旧控制不了的将V的形象从维吉尔身上剥离开。毕竟V是那样的…充满感性，神秘又古怪，文艺还优雅。即使当时的自己只不过是V找来的一枚棋子，到最后也不懂自己在对方眼里是否有了些许改变，是否建立起了稍微和谐一些的关系，可至少尼禄从没觉得自己讨厌对方。  
但他把这样的区别归罪于自己对于维吉尔陌生，不了解，还有所经历的那些事里对于对方所作所为留下来的阴影。维吉尔此时也给人不易接近的气氛，即使他会对但丁露出笑容，跟对方顶嘴以及讽刺几句，可依旧显得很冷淡，不近人情，残酷但又优雅。  
尼禄认为维吉尔开始对他露出些许的人情味，也许是在试图寻找符合两人之间关系的父爱，或者说母爱，确实多年后毫无准备下得知的真相促使他们俩都要在毫无准备下去演示。  
维吉尔跟但丁很不同，但也很相同。他们是双胞胎，有着很近似的脸，可是生长的环境以及观念截然不同，这些都是他后来从但丁口里知道的。尼禄是个有同情心跟感性的孩子，他可以试着站在维吉尔幼年经历的角度进行幻想，虽然不能彻底体会，但他也能多少理解跟接纳对方的变化，这些是跟姬莉叶学的。不过如果从相处和感觉上，他始终还是觉得这两个人有所差别，他除了继续观察维吉尔寻找对方的不同面意外别无他法。  
于是他就这样悄悄看着维吉尔，想要给自己距离上次很久的记忆中那个维吉尔的形象进行细化。与此同时他也感知到对方的魔力，还有，那其中散发出来的不同味道。  
也许该称之为味道吧？自从他从浴室里出来后，他就觉得自己的嗅觉变得有些不同，但丁跟维吉尔散发出了无法确认的味道，大概这就跟动物所散发出来的“信息素”是一个概念吧？尼禄多少对于生物学中这个词还是知道的。所以他不难想象，或许是因为自己在发出信号，因此也能确认到这两位半魔人的信号。  
不过他无法使用任何已知的味道来形容他们，因为那只不过是一种信号罢了，可是却很独特，有着熟悉却又说不出的成分。  
维吉尔很“清冷”，这不是用来形容味道的词汇，可就是这样。就像是冰，风，溪流，雪花，还有那些清淡冰凉到气味，并非要特意引起任何人注意，可是又无形中让所有人注意到，并且无法驱赶。  
尼禄不可能用青草或者树木之类的来描绘维吉尔，但也许维吉尔的确有着那类描述所经得起的形象。那种近似于自然环境的压迫感，那种会让人觉得优雅和无法动摇的魄力，会轻易带来灾难的可怕的自然气息。有着压倒性的强大，令人屈服，同时又冷冽得隔开周围的一切，同他独特的方式融入在周围的环境中生存。  
尼禄靠在椅子上，一边在脑中思考这些事情，寻找着那些信号所该有的形容，一边咬着易拉罐的边。  
维吉尔突然看向了他，两个人的目光短短触碰了不到一秒，尼禄立刻躲开了。男孩的蓝色眼睛落回披萨上，即使他已经吃的差不多，可是他还是装出了对于披萨极度感兴趣的模样，伸手拿起来往嘴巴里送。  
“怎么？”  
尼禄还是听到维吉尔对他投出了一个问题，男人的蓝色眼睛正落在他的脸上。无处躲藏的尼禄却还在掩盖，因为他刚才除了盯着对方胡思乱想外并没有特别想说的话。他只好耸耸肩，含糊的说了句“没什么”，就继续咀嚼食物吞下肚。  
男孩又扭头看了眼但丁的方向，对方正双脚搭在桌子上往后仰这椅子，举起的手里正在翻阅时装杂志，封面上的朋克风格女模非常有魅力，跟桌子后方墙壁上贴着的形形色色大尺度海报有得一拼。  
尼禄已经帮对方付了水费，至少他们不会怕没水用。可是这里依旧没有工作来，但丁仍然在无所事事，荒废时光。  
收回目光，没想到维吉尔在看这边，尼禄顿时愣了一下，这回两人的视线彻底交汇。  
“怎么？”一张口能出来的话居然跟维吉尔刚才问的一模一样，意识到这点的尼禄已经收不回来，于是顺势补充了问题，“我闻起来味道很重？”  
“放心，是好闻的味道。”  
回答他的是但丁，对方终于从杂志上移开视线，还调侃着吹了声口哨，惹得尼禄眉头皱了起来，不满的从鼓起的腮帮子里挤出口气。  
“这些味道可以让恶魔们垂涎欲滴，”维吉尔不紧不慢的补充，无视尼禄听完这话恶心到打了个哆嗦。他嘴角似笑非笑，有着让人难以辨认的一抹弧度，随后他合上书离开台球桌直径朝尼禄走了过来。  
尼禄顿时愣在原地，手持吃了半截的披萨，瞪大了眼睛瞪着越来越近的维吉尔，非常警觉。  
“不过你才刚开始，青春期里的初次发情会时间很长，”维吉尔的话并非是尼禄想听的，因为他可不希望长时间忍耐这种事。“而且你的味道会越来越强。”更糟糕的消息出来，尼禄已经彻底失去了胃口。  
说完这两句后维吉尔就沉默不语了，但是他也没走，反而观察着坐在椅子上的男孩。尼禄起初不懂他看自己干什么，但后来他发现对方似乎正在近距离确认他的味道，这叫他心里怪怪的还非常不适应。  
“还有什么要教我的吗？”尼禄先开了口，试图用这样父子之间顶嘴的口吻刺激下对方。  
维吉尔依旧是那副表情，读不出来他是生气了还是觉得这种行为幼稚好笑，但是他在施压，因为他并没满足男孩的想法，目光抓着尼禄不放，这叫他们之间的气氛扭成了并不算好的状态。  
不过救场的人及时出现。  
“在你这里变成没水没电没暖气的地窖之前，我给你们带来了一份活。”  
蕾蒂大摇大摆的走进事务所，她依旧穿着霸气又性感的衣服，取下非常衬她的墨镜别在了领口。她并不意外维吉尔在，而是先把目光落在了尼禄身上。  
“你也在？”蕾蒂冲男孩漂亮的一笑，抬起手潇洒的摆摆手指算是招呼。  
但丁看起来没多少干劲，可是他又像是准备听一听内容，竟然放下脚坐在椅子上全心全意的等待蕾蒂继续说下去。  
蕾蒂的异色双瞳扫过Devil May Cry的店面，像是在欣赏这里多了点人气的变化，最终回到了但丁脸上，“如果你只想听讨债的内容，我们也可以只谈这个。但是这次的工作多少能抵消一点你的债务，即使相对于你庞大的债务数量只够一个指甲盖大小。”  
“我很想说我没兴趣陪你，但是这回看来我的确没有拒绝的理由。但我要说，我并不是为了那堆还不清的钱，而是但愿你这次分的酬金足够我们三个大男人过的。”  
但丁竟然干净利落的放下脚站了起来，丝毫不犹豫，并且说的时候还冲那头的维吉尔跟尼禄眨眨眼。  
蕾蒂在他们几个之间扫荡了一圈，惊讶间好像解开了什么谜题，抱起胳膊感慨不已，“什么？你们已经要上演和家团圆的剧集了吗？”见维吉尔不吭声的搭着刀柄离开餐桌旁，女子把视线留在了来自Fortune的男孩脸上，“你搬来住了？”  
“没有，我临时有事而已，”尼禄不想应付蕾蒂做多解释，立刻起身扣上没吃完的披萨盒，拿着半罐碳酸饮料离开座位。  
他略微心慌。不是因为蕾蒂的调侃也并非是因为急躁的心理反应而在生气，反而是因为意识到但丁是为了让自己这段特殊时期能够好好呆在这间屋子里才立刻接下的任务，并且愿意把挣来的钱用在自己身上这件事而心跳加速。  
想想昨天的斗嘴，或许是但丁为了避免留下自己时屋子已经无法好好运作才叫他离开的，而他本意是希望能把青春期难受的儿子搁置在比较舒适的环境里。  
以及，的确没钱。  
听对话来讲，蕾蒂还是但丁的债主。  
“怎么样，老哥，要一起来吗？”但丁不管蕾蒂用怎么样的眼光看待他的自作主张，还是招呼了维吉尔。  
维吉尔并没对他因为欠债而被丢上的麻烦工作而评价什么，大概是因为被但丁带回来后，他多多少少决定参与一下胞弟的工作，看看这个人都是接一些什么活的。  
外加他也许能被多分一份报酬。  
蕾蒂倒也没拒绝让维吉尔加入，好像她早就知道维吉尔要跟着但丁干活。至于蕾蒂跟维吉尔之间现在是个怎么相处的关系，尼禄可一点也不知道，好在目前为止这家事务所没被轰塌。  
“难得你那么爽快，就不浪费时间了，细节路上说。”蕾蒂在娇艳的唇前竖起手指，心情愉悦的买官司。同时他扫了眼尼禄的方向，并没发出邀请，可是尼禄已经冲他摇摇头。  
“我以为你会想跟着来，”但丁说这话时口吻跟他戏弄的内容不相符，竟包含欣慰很赞赏。  
他很明白尼禄到头来仍然是个好孩子。  
尼禄哼了声鼻子，无所谓的耸了耸肩，冲这家事务所的店主比过去一个不屑的目光，“我脑子没坏，没打算自找麻烦。我可难受得要死呢，你们有事就快走。”  
尼禄不会惹麻烦，他看起来一股脑冲出门显得鲁莽的行为都是有着明确的目的性，有着自己的决定才去的。因为有不得不自己出手的原因，有只有自己能去做的事情，有求自己去帮忙的委托，有为了报恩而使用尽一份力的心意。这些是他行动的根基和原则，并且他会先办法完成。  
而现在并不需要他，即使再麻烦的事情面对这三个人出手肯定不是难事。但丁自然强的可怕，维吉尔的实力他也领略过，蕾蒂也是但丁认可的猎魔人，即使自己不去也完全没问题。对于自己现在的身体情况，或许只会徒增麻烦，毕竟他连自己都管理不好，好不如不去多想，把这些工作交给接受工作的人去办，自己该怎么样就怎么样。  
“你生病了？”蕾蒂观察者男孩的背影感觉疑惑。  
“没，这小子只不过是一些青——”  
“干你的工作去！”尼禄牙缝里狠狠喷出几个词掐断但丁的话，并且立刻抬起胳膊去捶对方，却被但丁一抬胳膊轻轻松松格挡在半途。  
蕾蒂没继续说话，而是有趣的观察他们之间的互动，试图亲自翻找出答案。而这边尼禄则用锐利的用余光刺向但丁，可根本不会让但丁的表情出现任何改变的迹象。  
直到他们的胳膊不在相互用力，尼禄确认但丁不会继续把后面的话讲出来，他才放下攻势。谁知下一秒但丁快速张开手揉上他的头顶，搞得尼禄不满的哼出声且立即歪过脑袋从对方手心里抽出身。  
尼禄别扭的抬起胳膊拨开对方，拧着鼻子冲自己的生父做了个凶巴巴的鬼脸，其实他只是嫌弃对方把自己当小子一样对待。  
而但丁可不光只是把他当小孩子看，收回手的成年半魔扬起嘴角，把揉过他头发的手指故意伸到鼻子前闻了下。这暧昧的行动着实吓了尼禄一跳，而但丁微微眯起眼表现出对于味道的享受，就趁着尼禄对他动粗之前走去了蕾蒂那边。  
尼禄猜透了对方在闻什么，所以他没打算回头目送这些人离开。他不想被蕾蒂跟维吉尔看到表情，于是迈着脚步一声不吭的上了楼梯。他仍旧能捕捉到那些人的视线，所以绷着脸保持冷漠，像是在生气，可没人再询问他多余的问题。

…

莫里森进屋拍了拍手，却发现没有可以应和自己的人。  
但丁不在，莫里森的表情变得严肃了不少，同时他身后的委托人可以说脸色更难看，当场对着空屋子露出绝望，抱起头来。  
可是屋子里是有人的，强打着精神出来的尼禄一眼就看到了楼下闹出声音的两个人。他知道莫里森是干什么的，他每次来这里找但丁会带来什么消息，最后视线落在那个狼狈的委托人身上。  
“但丁不在，他们被蕾蒂叫走了。”  
闻声抬起头的莫里斯只能苦笑的望着这位许久未见的年轻人，无奈的摇摇头。而他身后的男人则看着这个面生的男孩既怀疑又吃惊，可能是因为这一头要招的白发让他觉得这个人也许也能解决那些稀奇古怪的事件，可有因为对方的年轻和这幅几乎没在但丁身边出现过的身份令他不肯定。  
“为什么不先讲讲发生了什么？这里不是正好站着个可以听你们讲话的人吗？”尼禄用手指敲了敲栏杆引起他们的注意。他没打算让这人空发愁，既然都来了，尼禄可不会坐视不管。  
莫里森回头冲委托人比了个眼神，用手指了指楼上的小伙子，看起来并没有想的那么发愁，“这个男孩也很能干。”  
委托人看起来是慌忙中才临时委托任务的，并且他对恶魔有一些了解，或许是他认识的人中也有这行的人把，可是不管如何，他最后委托的都是但丁。  
委托人年纪挺大，腿脚不利索。看起来他对莫里森还算信任，于是即使眼神中仍然在审视尼禄，可嘴巴还是很快的道出原委。总的来讲就是城郊外的孤儿院有几个孩子出去玩，被一群被恶魔附身的人盯上了。孩子们现在掉进了一个没修好的井盖里，似乎受了伤，可是恶魔进不去。  
委托人跟孤儿院的人员算是旧识，所以帮忙寻找孩子的过程里就发现了恶魔。可是他根本不可能营救，并且险些自己也遭殃，终于还扭坏了腿。事态紧急，而且还是小孩子，莫里森也算是心软了，立刻就答应下来，只可惜但丁不在。  
如果但丁在，说不定即使没多少钱拿他还是会出手，因为他就是专门猎杀恶魔的。孤儿院的人并不知道恶魔这些东西，所以委托人至今还没找到理由告诉他们，只是说回去找靠谱的并且擅长找小孩子营救小孩子的专业人员。  
尼禄二话没说掉头进屋，就在那个委托人想找莫里森询问有没有其他猎人可以介绍时，尼禄已经背着绯红女皇，携带者湛蓝玫瑰，甚至腰上携带了几个从妮可那里收到的Devil Breaker，直接的从二楼翻了下来。  
“你要接？”  
“那还用说，”尼禄说的很坚定。  
首先他不可能对孩子们不管不顾，更何况还关系到孤儿。这种情绪不难猜都跟他的经历还是现在生活中照顾的孤儿们有关。其次他知道事情多么紧急，他们说话期间可能就有孩子死亡，甚至赶去晚了一个都救不下来，更别提去找其他猎人，自己就是现成的！  
他知道自己现在并不是最佳状态，甚至这浑身散发的气味说不定会招来更多恶魔。可这也算是个好事，要是幸运，恶魔的目标都会从孩子及其他城市里的人身上移开，集中到自己身上，好让自己一鼓作气将其消灭。  
之前他说自己不会惹麻烦，可是现在的行动并非是惹麻烦，他只是在救急，刻不容缓。他听说那些恶魔数量众多，似乎是郊外一处流浪汉聚集区里面的流浪汉们，可是即使带着这样的身体他也有自信消灭恶魔，因此没有拒绝的理由。  
然而他也不会太高估自己，毕竟尼禄也是个多少有自知之明的人。即便那些可能不是什么高等级的恶魔，他还是多携带了Devil Breaker来确保自己身体不便时还有道具弥补能力的不足。同时他告诉莫里森还是试着联系下但丁，说不定还能赶过来。他也可不认为那三个人会被什么事困住，腾出一个人绰绰有余。  
“付款的话——”  
“这事晚点再说，”尼禄挥挥手打断了莫里森，他跟但丁这种要破产的生活态度可不一样，一般他不谈钱。  
见委托人还是露出一心倾向于莫里森头号介绍的但丁能回归，尼禄露骨的用食指催促对方，“别耽误时间。告诉我路。”  
委托人算是彻底把这件事让给了尼禄，尼禄也毫不犹豫地出发。临行前他却忽然被莫里森叫住，只见这位老人眼神略微犀利，极其慎重的问了句，“你生病了吗，孩子？”  
这是续蕾蒂后第二个人问他，说明他从外表看起来就有些不对劲。尼禄的确很不适，裤子磨得他觉得走路都变得有些奇怪，身体燥热无处发泄，情绪也因为被这样一句关心的话给拽了起来。  
“没事，”他简短的回答带着不容对方继续多问的态度，头也不回的朝委托人说出来的方向冲去。  
莫里森望着大门关闭前最后一秒年轻人的背影，从那步伐的不协调中斟酌对方最后一句回答的真假。随后他不多耽误时间，立刻拨打了蕾蒂的电话。


	5. 未曾想过的回归者

蕾蒂带来的活从来都是麻烦事，但因为麻烦才扯上了赖账的但丁，而又因为是但丁才能解决。  
而现在？多了个维吉尔，蕾蒂没想到居然这么省事。  
省事到她都可以抽空接一下莫里森的电话，可惜因为身边不远处又是嘶吼又是咆哮还有阵阵枪鸣，她不得不用另只手堵住耳朵，使出两倍的音量回应。  
“啊？叫但丁接？哦，他跟他兄弟正在进行和好仪式，但愿这活够他们杀的。”  
蕾蒂回头看着那对双胞胎相互较劲的“比赛”，顺嘴给莫里森来了个现场实况解说。随后她喊了声但丁，再把话筒抛向空中后，一跃而起便用靴子踩住一只被但丁顺势甩过来的恶魔，将其当作滑板一样在地上摩擦，载着自己滑去一旁秒速结果。  
黑檀木跟白象牙接连发出的声响就像是摇滚乐最后快节奏的收尾，极速攀升到高点后结束演奏，于恶魔干瘪破碎的那一刻拉上帷幕。双枪被华丽的旋转，随后不到一秒已经被红衣的恶魔猎人收入身后。  
猎杀恶魔的场地不需要多留恋，不得不把剩下的留给另外两人的但丁早就头也不回的跳去电话前，趁着话筒还没落地将其捞起，一个转身便将听筒夹在肩膀跟耳朵间，靠在了附近的机车上。  
“你不是从来都很会看气氛的吗？”接起电话的但丁冲对面的莫里森打趣到，余光扫过他哥收剑的模样。  
这地方又臭又脏，但丁已经不知道闻过多少回，但他还是皱起鼻子让说话声嗡嗡的。  
可是莫里森的声音跟他开玩笑的气氛很不一样，于是他还是把目光转回来，聚精会神的从恶魔的嘶叫里分辨电话那头的说话声。  
“尼禄吗？”但丁听到了这短暂对话内容的中心，表情变得稍许认真起来。可是听到原委后他又很能理解莫里森口中这小子行动的一系列原因，所以只能无奈地哼了声鼻子翻眼望着天摇摇头，“不是什么大事，莫里森。这小子能撑住。不，他没生病，别多想，我们会处理的。”  
他说的相当轻松，可是他也知道莫里森是个精明的老人，因此他还是不在多做更多解释。往往他要面对的事情莫里森都不会亲自加入，而莫里森作为中介人也不会更多过问，但他们关系长久，莫里森打电话提及尼禄的事情，显然他还是不会被但丁几句话就敷衍过去的，自然他也会相信这些事也只有但丁这些人能处理。  
但丁火速挂了电话，回头叫了一声维吉尔。维吉尔的目光指向他，这个任务也用两倍的速度接近尾声。但丁隔着距离冲自己的双胞胎哥哥晃了晃手里的电话，接着表情夸张的大大张嘴挤出一个“尼禄”发音的口型，像个居然的招牌塞进维吉尔的视野里。  
下一秒，幻影剑的蓝光旋转闪耀，将匍匐爬起的巨行蜥蜴一样的恶魔缠住，如同旧时代的酷刑道具，针针猛穿喉咙，将怪物的头颅残酷的切割下来，吵闹声也霎时间迎来寂静。  
维吉尔收刀转身正式面向自己的弟弟，像是特意为了让对方把话详细的阐述而阻止了这些恶臭魔物的鬼哭狼嚎。但丁像是对于对方这个反应很满意，他不顾对方怎么恶狠狠的瞪着自己，还是满足的点点头，能看到维吉尔对“尼禄”这么快作出反应是超乎他预料。  
“尼禄这小子接了别的委托，”但丁阐述出来，也只有他跟维吉尔相互递交的眼神中能过知道这其中的风险，而蕾蒂看不到他们正脸中隐藏的细微表情变化。  
“他遇到麻烦了吗？”蕾蒂虽然在提问，可是并没有显得太过担心，因为她也多少清楚尼禄的能力，更何况那小孩还有斯巴达的血统。  
“不算吧，”但丁随口否认，可是最后的发音像是没讲完一样消散在他投给维吉尔的余光里，维吉尔几乎没有任何变化的脸上也许隐藏着只有但丁能解开的密码。但丁耸了耸肩，含糊的乐出了一句，“就是会变得很受欢迎。”  
也不知道蕾蒂是怎么理解得，但还是吹了声口哨点点头，但丁倒是不用担心，因为蕾蒂应该不会真的愿意知道那些奇妙生物学内容如何投放在这些人模人样的半魔人身上。  
“不过莫里森说也许他需要点小帮助，”但丁摊开手，继续敷衍着蕾蒂，同时刺激他哥，“我们晚点到应该也来得及。”  
毕竟前方就是这群恶魔的聚集的老巢，附近可能就有被打开的“洞穴”。虽然简简单单就铲除了这些被释放出来的低级恶魔，可是走到这一步恶魔的等级也越来越高，如果现在就返程未免也太不合常理，更何况还有报酬等着他们。  
不过但丁他们也不会丢下尼禄，毕竟他们清楚尼禄是什么情况，需要帮助是必然的，除了他们没人能做。  
但丁双手叉腰，大摇大摆的迎着维吉尔走过去，对方却像是要跟他擦身而过似的绕开他，可并非是要回去找尼禄，反而是朝着他们的最终目的地前行。  
“你不打算给你儿子搭把手吗？”但丁大声的叫住对方，然后借着维吉尔回头他又悄咪咪的插入一句他们俩才懂的秘密内容，“他现在稍微被撩一下就可能变得更香呢。”  
此时蕾蒂走上来，难得正式冲维吉尔开口讲几句话，“如果要做点父亲该做的事，就趁现在吧。”  
不管过去发生了什么，又怎么样的结局，在触及到“父亲”这个话题时，蕾蒂还是会表达出几分真诚的建议，即便对面的人是维吉尔，但她还是会向着尼禄。  
维吉尔跟蕾蒂对视几秒，不知是否在理解蕾蒂话语里的感情，还是在吸收这番指引，他最后的行为都叫蕾蒂不满。因为他并没在蕾蒂面前展露出多少人情味的表情变化，也没有改变前进的方向去找帮助自己的儿子，走在前头的身影像是他再一次决定回到一个人。  
蕾蒂瞪着他，又看了看但丁。但丁这次却好心的安慰了下蕾蒂，拍了拍她的肩，无可奈何地跟上维吉尔的脚步，同时也没因对于他没有折返意思的行为而震惊的蕾蒂给出的呼唤。  
“你偶尔也该听听别人的话，总是我来说你肯定都听烦了。”  
“那你就不用多说，”维吉尔停下来看着但丁，又迅速瞥向追上来的蕾蒂。蕾蒂顿时也停下脚步，竖起耳朵观察这兄弟俩又在谈论什么。维吉尔的视线从女恶魔猎人的身上转移到自己弟弟身上，借着不冷不热的抛出没说的话，“我没说我不会给他增援，但我也不会把什么都让给你。”  
但丁像是听到了有趣的话，好笑的咧开嘴，同时冲一头雾水的蕾蒂眨眨眼解释说，“放心，他还是放不下儿子。”  
维吉尔听后脸色变得难看，然而却没动嘴也没有采取暴力的行为组织但丁拿自己开玩笑。而是在蕾蒂眼前抽搐阎魔刀，双手翻握住，将刀尖精准的最准了自己。

…

尼禄就像不在场的但丁所说的那样，他成为了恶魔们眼中最受欢迎的对象，甚至胜过那些即将被它们刨出来吃掉的人类小孩。  
这大概算是命中尼禄的计划，如他所愿，可是这个数量的确可怕，他已经没时间同情那些相互依靠试图熬过凄惨人生的流浪汉群体，只能尽全力把他们扯掉皮后露出的恶魔一一击杀。  
一切原本没他想的那么难，不管是绯红女皇还是湛蓝玫瑰都状态绝佳，还有妮可制作的Devil Breaker，这些都可以让他把这群对他贪婪进攻的怪物快速解决，早点回家。  
可是孩子的情况比他想的要遭，因为三个孩子跌下了井盖。那个井盖上面只盖了一层木板，可是被踩出了裂动，木板的位置也移动开。尼禄猜测这几个孩子逃走时其中一个孩子踩到了裂缝，撞开了木板，掉了下去。剩下的孩子可能是连带的，也可能是帮忙中跌入，还可能是被追逐的恶魔——也许当时看起来只是可怕围堵的流浪汉——被迫，选择钻入里面躲避。  
但不管如何，井虽然没有那么深，但对于孩子的身高和体型来讲也很高，他们轻而易举的掉了下去，也显而易见的受了伤。  
当尼禄轻松击杀了几只留守在井口的恶魔时，他自认为那是好运。因为他赶来的时候一直居然的恶魔正在用头装井口，它进不去，可是那带着遁甲的头壳却相当坚硬，甚至比一般恶魔的外层还要坚硬，井盖上被弹飞的木板已经在周围碎成了碎片，而井口周围已经龟裂，碎石落入井中。  
不过尼禄高翻这垃圾臭味的恶魔后也无法轻而易举就从井口下去营救，即使宽度可以直挺挺的容纳下他，可是他也不可能评价自己的体格携带着孩子从那里钻出来。而且井口周围已经开始崩塌，他可不想靠近时再给踩踏了。虽然他战斗时也尽可能引开恶魔，可是战斗还是震到地面更多塌陷，他现在不敢靠近也不能确认是否已经砸到了孩子，但至少他没有听到声音。  
尼禄并不傻，他不可能等在这里干着急，于是他立刻打电话给莫里森帮忙。同时他在半路碰到了因为不安而一瘸一拐赶来的委托人，这也让他立刻询问后很快按照这两人的信息搜索到距离最近的连接那个井口的下水道井盖。  
后续并没有过多需要讲的，因为并不算都是好消息。  
尼禄注意到那些智商高的恶魔已经跟他一样早一步从新的入口其他井口钻入，不跟那个大家伙争夺。于是当尼禄找到孩子们后，其中一个孩子已经成为了恶魔的盘中餐。  
悔恨令尼禄瞬间肾上腺素上升，他之前在房间里被半魔人青春期的异变所折磨的疲惫早就弃之脑后，绯红女皇在充能系统储满后连带着尼禄的身体一起刺了过去，推动挤得爆发斩断了两只恶魔，同时也让尼禄接下了孩子的尸体。  
至少他有想过至少把孩子的尸体送回孤儿院。  
不过恶魔们的目光却变了样，甚至有的恶魔说着污言秽语猛地吮吸起恶臭的地沟空气。尼禄很清楚是为什么，因为相比人类小孩，他身体此时散发的信号更加能引起注意。  
恶魔留下类似昆虫粘液的唾液，朝他聚拢。可这并非是为了捕食跟猎杀，而可能是像动物一样在交配。不管如何，尼禄闻到了恶心的气味从这些怪物中散播出来，比下水道更加难稳，比它们原本的味道更加刺鼻，而像是把香水混合后令人头晕难闻的毒气。  
一想到这些气味说不定也跟自己的身体一样正在做出回应的信号，他就被呕吐感充斥。即便他觉得自己可以立刻让这些丑八怪粉碎，却还是因为一阵干呕让他迫不得已用手捂住了嘴，弯腰差点把没消化的披萨吐出来。  
这让他露出破绽，恶魔用淫秽的语言羞辱着他冲了上来，尼禄却立刻反应过来强成了发涩的喉咙掏出湛蓝玫瑰将其击落。紧接着他一把按住对方还没有被射死的恶魔，唾弃着念了句“给我擦擦你的口水”，便将对方松口。  
枪支的后座力很强，震动从他的胳膊传入肩膀，打进骨头里。这时他已经习惯并且能承受的威力，然而现在却同他自身诞生了出极其不协调的共鸣。  
湛蓝玫瑰带来的威力直达他的体内，他从没这样深入的感受到这种被子弹反穿的古怪感觉。像是通了电流，也好比被弹药烧到，可以被称之为“钝痛”的难耐流过他的脊髓从后腰打入他的腹部，直通他为了承受射击的惯性而寻找平衡的双腿。  
他呻吟了一声，裤子下一股掺杂着他汗水腥味的热流淌了出来，让他双腿之间淋上岩浆。尼禄连续咒骂了两个能从他哆嗦的嘴唇里跑出来的基础性脏话，跪在了恶魔破碎后粉碎的水泥地上。  
他觉得身体像是燃烧，被萦绕在周围的“毒气”腐蚀。他的身体被这些恶魔淫秽的气息灼烧出窟窿，轻而易举被钻入深处，从内部被削弱，变成肉酱般柔软而粘稠，等着在本能基础的性欲下被搅合。  
尼禄不想往下看，不想去接受脑子里理解的一切，也不愿意幻想裤子内的场景。他的下方很紧很绷，而且还很硬…他觉得裤子的每一层布料都是枷锁，拘束的地方无法释放的被顶起，这也让底裤的材质对于他此刻敏感的身体太过粗糙，弄得他又痛又痒，每个行动都是像是在让裤子为自己自慰！  
好在被忽然喷涌而来的性欲困住之际，他在光线不加的地面滚动着躲开了后续恶魔的突袭，同时也找到了从裂开的井盖口投射下来的那一片地方，并且看到了剩下的两个孩子。  
一个孩子躺在角落中，他的头在流血，短裤破了，膝盖一下有着奇怪的鼓包。肯定是跌下来时摔断了腿，尼禄确心对方就是第一个失足的孩子，而那个孩子在那个位置的原因可能是其他同伴向把他拖走躲避流浪汉，却根本无法拖动多少距离。  
而另一边的情况更加糟糕，果然因为上方裂开而塌落的地面，让石块砸中了另一个孩子。虽然他并没有被大块的东西压住，可还是又被砸出血的地方。不知道是因为受伤还是因为太害怕，孩子晕了过去，趴在地上一动不动，这也导致后续掉落的尘埃跟碎石块也落在他的后背跟头上，让他看起来像是个被丢弃已久的脏娃娃。  
这一幕大大的刺激到了尼禄，他掏出Ragtime套在虚化后的右手上，巨大的球形力场凝聚开，将围上来的三只恶魔卷入其中，减缓了速度。年轻的恶魔猎人不管三七二十一，凭借着被腿部猛地灌输力度，蹬地跃起向着那些只顾着盯着自己的怪物攻了上去。  
可是还是跑了两只。尼禄没能第一时间追赶，因为他觉得小腹才痉挛，蹦起的血管像是心脏一样跳动，拉拽他的肌肉。他难堪的跌在墙上，用还没拆下的Devil Breaker猛捶了一下自己的大腿，最后咬着唇中还是泄露出让他羞耻的声音。  
他射在了裤子里。  
这不算突然，只是当一切结束后，他才发现自己憋不住了。坏掉的Ragtime七扭八歪的挂在他虚化的右臂上，而他的剑被他死死攥在左手中。这让他始终以此为借口不腾出双手按住顶住裤子的下体，直到他发现这感觉根本不可能停止，于是没做好准备就弄了一裤子湿。  
这触感可叫他恶心的要命，甚至比尽头在树根血管里时还叫他觉得糟糕。但也象是逃避，他用因为战斗而发热冒汗的躯体去融合下体的湿度，驱赶双腿重新爬起来，尽可能在射精后的快感里让自己双脚扎扎实实的踩在地上，不要颤抖双腿，尽可能迈出像样的脚步，过去把受伤的孩子从石块里拖出来，将幸存的孩子放在了一起。  
“你搞定了吗？找到孩子们了吗？”忽然前方一些的洞口落下几块石头，尼禄下意识的用手臂护住晕倒的孩子们时看到了之前委托这件事的老人从尘埃的上方探出头。  
尼禄尽可能不去多想现在自己的脸是什么样子，希望不会真的想感知的温度那样满脸通红。“你来的很是时候，孩子找到了，但是需要你帮忙，”他抓紧时间把孩子们抬了上去，让老人抱着先走。至于为什么只有两个，因为另一个孩子的尸体已经被要得破烂，他最好让但丁他们来处理。  
已经没时间为死去的那名孩子哀悼，因为他告诉老人还有两只恶魔在附近，自己会处理，让他离开。至于尸体的事情，可以问问莫里森，到时候把但丁他们弄来。  
老人马不停蹄的离开了，看来他很清楚在这危急里孩子们不可能都好好的，所以腿脚不便的他还推了个流浪汉捡东西时弃置的购物车，装着晕倒受伤的两个孩子咣当咣当的往城里跑。  
被留在下水道中的尼禄下一刻被青蓝色的光包裹，蓝色透明的双翼披在他身后，钩爪落在他的肩头。感觉到体内魔力的膨胀带给他敏感的身体极度的兴奋，就连裤子下的性器也在刚射完后立刻就变得硬挺，被裤子绷住的疼痛竟然也会变得非常舒适，粗糙暴力的摩擦成为了很不错的快感。  
他在自己的身体失控之前，寻到了那两只恶魔。这些家伙仅仅面对这样状态的他就已经轻而易举的被消灭，那么尼禄就无需再继续被更多魔力影响。  
恶魔被消灭后弥漫在空气中的臭味变了质。下水道的气味依旧让尼禄难受，可是恶魔的垃圾臭味中却好似掺杂了其他。魔人化叫尼禄体内像是开了另一层开关，一切都被放大，似乎一切关系到恶魔的事物都被涂抹上了别样的形象。  
比如，他决然觉得这难闻的味道不在那么刺鼻，其中还有不同层次，或许来自每只恶魔的臭味都能说出一种形容，只是他脑子里无法做出判断。  
尼禄感觉到空洞，像是有什么在催促他可是他却始终不懂为何要去面对。他潜意识的理解到这代表什么，这代表他的发情让他渴求拥有一个性伴侣来解决此时的事情，并且能进行生物之间的交配行为。而这些让他不屑一顾的恶魔，正因为他自身的味道作者回应，而现在这些回应的信号缠绕回来，让尼禄自己起了反应。  
尼禄又想吐了，还很委屈。他可一点也不想经历这些。不管但丁还是维吉尔经历过没有，至少此时此刻承受这一切的是自己，而他讨厌独自被那些恶魔垂涎欲滴的盯着，并且自己的身体不受控的起了反应，这把他的自尊心打碎了一半。  
他逃出了下水道，挂着被汗水，下水道气味还有恶魔体液弄脏的衣服，滑落在了残破的老旧院子的墙根下。  
蓝色的翅膀自我保护一样弯曲着覆盖在他自己的背上，他瑟瑟发抖，并紧双腿，觉得衣服的每一处摩擦都在刺痛着肌肤。他欲火焚身，灼烧的疼痛很强烈，可是也很寒冷，同时也很舒服。他的脚趾抠在靴子里，双手拧住自己的T恤，把那些破洞装饰扯得更大。  
忽然翅膀的拍打声从头顶掠过，接着一个晃动不定得影子顺着光纤在他头顶摇来摇去，同时发出了大到叫尼禄头疼的声音。  
“V！找到他了，他在这！”  
尼禄还是挺怀念这个声音的，不过跟记忆中的一样烦。尤其是现在他哪里都很敏感，不忍耐就会想要进入高潮，无法挪动身体的烦躁感也堆积停歇在某个阶段，以至于他实在是不想搭理那只鸟。  
“快看看，这画面可不多见。”Griffon低空盘旋了一圈，忽略掉尼禄面带红潮的虚弱目光，不管对方怎么冲自己比出不耐烦的样子，Griffon都没放过机会，落在了墙壁上俯瞰下来，“再不给他处理一下，他大概就要炸了。瞧瞧这味…你说你是不是已经给自己搞过了？”  
看来Griffon后半句才是跟自己讲的，而前半句是跟V讲的。尼禄来没来得及对于V怎么会出现而产生疑惑，他就意识到自己居然会内心深处满怀期待，仿佛一个落难后得到救助的伤者。  
这不是丢脸的时候，因为他印象中的V真的出现了。  
瘦高的诗人仍旧穿着他们当初见面时的那套古怪又暴露的衣服，拄着银白色的拐杖，浑身缠满契约后的纹身，别具风格的双手交叉立在高出，影子拖到了尼禄的身侧。  
柔顺弧度的黑色刘海下那双下垂的双目里并没有贪婪，也没有嘲弄。而是平静，神秘，像是在观察一个新生儿。  
尼禄在脑海里重复V是维吉尔的一部分，可是现在的V依旧会让他想到当初那个诗人，仿佛自己此时此刻被窥见的羞耻一面也不过是诗人眼里艺术的一行诗文。  
“V…”尼禄含糊沙哑的叫了声对方的名字，却难看的瘫坐在地上，用翅膀小心的护着自己的双腿间。他有些不争气的瞪住眼前回归的男人，就像是抱怨家长不敲门就闯进来偷窥自己青春事的高中生。  
但也差不多是这样吧？  
V淡淡的在嘴角挂着弧度，目光如同薄雾散落在尼禄的身上。他好比找到了孩子的家长，带着某种安定感步下残垣断壁的石堆，落在尼禄的脚边。  
虽然他们从外卖看的确显得年龄如此相近，可V的确也是尼禄的父亲。  
“看来的确是找到了，”V抬起手臂，巨禽回归他的体内。  
现在只剩他跟尼禄了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本没打算让V参与，因为我以为他不会出现了。然而当我打着打着维吉尔，发现可以使用World of V召唤出V的时候，顿时就能满足我的个人欲望了！！！感觉这样就能满足我的全部欲望了，所以让他出来。不过看起来每次被召唤出来的时间很少，姑且在这里就私设他可以维持一段时间吧。


	6. 同样的人，不同的人，援助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新V/N
> 
> V来帮助尼禄了，但是尼禄可还没经历过这个，他很尴尬，并且这是他久违跟V的再回，即使V也是他的父亲。

青蓝色的恶魔爪翼是尼禄强而有力的武器，然而现在却像块可怜兮兮的遮羞布。  
他把一只手撑在身后的地上，偷偷摸摸用力让自己身子坐直些，不要显得太无防备。  
他还是起不来，因为他很怕乱动让自己身体出现奇怪的反应，再表现到脸上，而且他也不敢看自己的裤子，更何况他很怕更多味道跑出来。  
不过尼禄最后的担心没什么必要，因为他散发味道的方式跟衣服沾到的东西没有很大关联。  
站在他跟前的V浅浅的把眼眸从垂下的睫毛底露出，像是感受夏日凉风夹杂的花香，他在这个残破的郊区优雅的抬起头，动作很浅的闻了闻空气里特殊的香味，随后凝视向味道来源的银发男孩，仿佛男孩的味道以及形象做出了一份无言的评价。  
尼禄被他盯得发热，于是反抗似的把舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，蹦出挑衅的话来。  
“我们该不该算是好久不见啊？”  
“你可以用你的时间计算，也可以用我的时间计算。但我们的确在几个小时前刚见过。”  
“这是你读到的什么诗吗？”  
“这是我自己说的，”面对尼禄的调侃V不动声色的回答。  
说真的，尼禄觉得V比维吉尔风趣多了。但V是维吉尔的其中一面，他很难把这样的部分跟他印象里寥寥几笔的维吉尔放在一起。  
不过这次他倒是很清楚的意识到那本自己还没还回来的书的重要性，因为V看起来就像是缺了一块。  
也许是这种自己射了一裤子还起不来真的模样被对方直勾勾盯着，还无法想象对方要怎么面对这样的自己给予帮助，尼禄总想着干脆插点话题让进度缓慢些。  
“你出来的话，维吉尔怎么办？”虽然他知道眼前的人也是维吉尔，可还是区别对待了，“难道那边会变成…那样？”他用手随便比划了一下，用眼神补充完后半句的提问。  
——难道又变成了跟下水道长得树根一样的丑样子了？  
这是他藏起来的另一半话。他可不想听到这麻烦事被重现，而且原因可能是因为自己在“发情”。  
V对于眼前的人依旧在试图区分自己而觉得好笑，但也不慌不忙的摇摇头，“没有，我只是临时来确认你的情况。只是一小会。”  
“如你所见，我的情况好得不得了…真是帮了大忙！”尼禄气不打一出来。因为他说了需要帮助，自己也很清楚身体情况，结果没一个人来。自己搞完后出来的人还是“替班”查看的，并且可能又要灰飞烟灭了。他不得不佩服自己老爸们的想法。  
V的表情变化不多，反而把他当作小孩子的脾气。只见那根拐杖在他修长的手上被调转一圈，划出悠长的弧度，随后骨节分明的五指握住了尖锐的下端，把不满雕刻的扶手伸向了尼禄，引导着目光指向了下方。  
尼禄刚下的气质灭了一半，他不吭不响，紧紧盯着V的每个举动，像只戒备的小狼崽。  
V稍许侧头不客气的为自己选择了稍微好观察的角度，而他的手臂像是拨开清晨厚重的窗帘，把窗外的风光徐徐打开。  
他用拐杖拨开了尼禄的翅膀。年少的半魔人没给予他反抗，像是承认了一样随着拐杖施于的轻微力度，将裤子下藏不住的狼藉露了出来。与此同时翅膀也消失了，他泄气的坐在地上，饱受V的目光笼罩。  
V收回了拐杖，随后垮前一步蹲了下来，洁白的拐杖被他横放在了脚边。  
他依旧看起来那样单薄和脆弱，重心不稳，瘦骨如柴，尼禄目光紧随着他降低的高度，甚至一瞬间以为对方会栽倒在自己怀里。  
“你又要消失了吗？”尼禄不自觉的问出口。  
他自己都奇怪自己怎么会关心起来这件事，但当初他搀扶着V行走的记忆依旧不灭，对方肌肤仿若烧尽的纸灰一样弥漫在空气里的画面仍旧跟现在眼前的脸重叠。即使眼前的就是维吉尔，可尼禄对于他分割出来的这一个事实有着无法打破的顾虑。  
“我的确会很快回归本源，但这不代表我会抛下你，”V这样说着放下膝盖，跪在散落沙砾的地面上，慢条斯理的将手指间的戒指一颗颗取下来。  
“原本的我还在那边，但现在的我还是要来找你。”  
“久违的做一次好爸爸？”尼禄禁不住对这句话抱有复杂的情绪，没控制住的跑出话来。  
“帮你解决生理问题，”V平静的回答，伸出修长的手指。  
然而在他的手指碰到之前，尼禄就立刻抓住了他的手腕。男孩的体温很高，掌心里又热又湿，汗水黏在V的肌肤上，但没让他多厌烦。  
尼禄等大的眼睛里带着羞涩的抗拒以及惊慌失措，但显然有明白V是要做什么而难以启齿发出质问，他只是抿着嘴又急又不安，但又没法拒绝对方给予的帮助而始终没有推开V，只是自我僵持不下的捏着V几乎要断了的腕骨。  
V就这样盯着他，欣赏着男孩自我挣扎的每个表情，不多关切的赐予露骨的目光，同时也让对方继续抓着自己。尼禄并没有继续施加暴力，V也没有非常疼，否则他可能真的会被对方攥骨折。  
逐渐的尼禄的力气松下来，可是他还是像被镶嵌在V的手腕上似的环住对方的手腕，试图传达“如果出了情况会随时阻止”的警告，但这在V眼中毫无威胁。  
毕竟他的男孩是那样无法抗拒自己的靠近。  
尼禄眼眶发红，发湿，里面带着对于这背叛道德行为的发展产生的不安和抵抗，可他有布满被肉体和精神折磨的疲倦。他显得很委屈，那一点强硬和威慑不过是薄薄的纸壳，V的手指轻易就能捅破。  
V的确捅破了。  
他的手继续往前，携带者尼禄再也无力拉住他的手指一起往下走。反而他更像是引导尼禄认清现实，领着对方的手亲自朝鼓起腥潮的裤子伸去，直到尼禄中途把手指从他布满纹身的手腕上溜走。  
手指往上挑开衣服的下摆，V瞅见了腰带，随后他的动作大了起来，伸出另一只手协助，完全没有征求同意便开始给尼禄解开腰带。  
尼禄坐在那里盯着身下扯开自己腰带的双手，一言不发。他的腰因为对方的用力而轻微被拉动了几下，但他没有出手帮助，仿佛被父母照顾的孩子。  
直到V抽出腰带前端，手指扭开尼禄裤子的扣子，看着拉链因对方坐姿而不由下滑打开后，尼禄的突然像是猎鹰的爪子一样的擒住了他的手腕，往下按着想要压制他后续的行动。  
相对于V再普通不过的行动速度，尼禄的力气非常惊人，却在这时候显得很大惊小怪。尼禄不知哪里找回的力气，他往前倾身，费力的把他自认为很重要的事憋出口。  
“里面真的很…脏…”  
V好笑的冲他扯开嘴角，一言不发的把手腕往上顶去，将尼禄松动的掌心挥开。尼禄没再多说一个词，因为这件事不可能停下来，如果不继续，一切会更加无法收拾。  
但从另一个角度来讲，的确要一发不可收拾。当这条界线被跨越，很多事都将改变。  
拨开看的裤子下一阵阵泛着男性分泌物的味道，同时里面也夹杂着魔人发情期散播出来的香甜信号。这些掺杂在一起，如果理智的判断，不能完全说好闻，也不能说很臭，可是传递的信号却是诱惑跟情欲，比如宣誓这种古怪的味道只有在这种淫乱的场合下才会体验到，带给心底某种难以言喻的刺激。  
尼禄的底裤是普通小男生喜欢选择的深蓝色，然而因为射了不止一次，渗透出来的液体让颜色跟被汗水浸湿了一样染成了更深的颜色，紧紧包裹着想要从拘束下钻出来的阴茎，勾了出已经成熟的柱身。  
尼禄已经躲开了脸，他还是无法坦然的接受被V盯着这样的身体情况，脸颊红的几乎要让他的血液从头顶爆出。  
V却并没有给予评价，也没有做出任何会让尼禄多心的表情。他把自己右手的五指手套也给摘下来，像是已经不再重要的往后丢去地上，始终把目光停留在男孩已经难耐无比的性器上，保持耐人寻味的表情。  
随后他不多给予提示，安静就像是他的声音，他的手指引导这一切，成为他们两人之间唯一在流动的时间。  
V勾起了男孩的内裤，将其一口气拨下，把早已被精液涂满的阴茎释放到空气中，并顺势把裤子的送进卡在了睾丸下。  
精液弄得整个裤子都黏黏糊糊，涂抹在尼禄的大腿沟跟生殖器上，这使得所有的肌肤都闪着光。裤子内也湿乎乎的，味道猛烈的冲入V的鼻腔内，让他被这番求欢的信号弄得头晕目眩。  
似乎还有液体堆积在尼禄的臀部跟裤子的夹缝间，伴随刚才茎身背V的动作猛的刮了，尼禄不禁腰跟着颤抖，调整坐姿时屁股下挤着后穴的分泌液发出隐约的水声。  
“你，要怎么做？”尼禄终于出声，他把声音放得很低很低，想要掩盖因为身体起反而而无法控制的音调。  
“很简单。先让你射出来，然后我们回家。”V说的简单明了，毕竟他也不想再光天化日之下在这种恶劣的环境里做这种事，因此他给催促他的男孩补充道，“毕竟你现在起都起不来，不可能回去。所以还是别忍着了，你我都不想呆在这种地方。”  
尼禄只好冲他装腔作势的笑了下，算是妥协在这里先让他帮自己射出来，“一上来就野战的确有些狂，我更喜欢有屋顶的。”  
V似乎接受了他的玩笑，理解得点点头，伸手握住了男孩的下方。尼禄的身子一下子因为这从未感受过地碰触而兴奋，从内至外诞生的刺激从体内分泌，窜入他的脊椎，让他不禁挺起腰缩起肩，大吸一口气憋住了叫声往后用脑袋顶住墙壁。  
V修长纤细的手指就像是蛇，缠绕着尼禄最脆弱敏感的器官，将其彻底包裹住，把男孩所有一瞬间示弱躲闪的想法都封锁了起来。  
手指上下试探的动了一下，游走到顶端绕了半圈，然后滑动着套去下方。V就像是在抚摸自己的魔杖，擦拭一根工艺品，将尼禄整个阴茎的轮廓跟长度都探索了一遍，观察着所有者的反应。  
而尼禄的反应非常有趣，青涩而羞耻，委屈又可怜，还带着他发自自身的性感。那是平日所有人眼里看不到的尼禄，不是张扬恶劣的小子，也不是自傲的年轻猎魔人，他变得更加普通，喜欢逞强，面对自己身体成长带来的变化正手足无措。  
尼禄紧紧咬着嘴，看起来他已经竭尽全力，可是他还是会因为V接下手中的动作而发出呜咽，鼻孔大力吸着空气，不受控制的把声音从胸腔底送出来，听得他自己面红耳赤。  
尼禄捏着拳头，受不了的闭上眼锁着眉头，分开的双腿绷紧膝盖，像是被逼迫在墙角蜷缩的幼兽，让他结实的年轻肉体显得小了一圈。  
V见到这样的尼禄，不禁目光更加愿意落在其脸上，打从心底对于探索尼禄的这一面产生了欲望跟兴趣。  
一个远超过对于“儿子”这种关系的兴趣。  
一种远不同于当初一起踏进树根缠绕的战斗中时那种相处的关系  
V想着，也许这是从维吉尔——那个完整的自己心底所传达出来的想法，而在这里他作为人类的部分，正在用人类的情欲衡量着这份越界后一发不可收拾的欲望。  
尼禄才不知道他在想些什么，因为他都闭上了眼睛。而黑暗剥夺了他的视觉，确在扩大其他感官，V的手指游走的路线如此清晰的凝聚在他的下方，在他敏感的地方针针刺下记忆，把这份“新鲜”刻入脑海。  
他抬起手腕抵住嘴巴，没有办法控制身体的做出自我保护的行为，但这阻止不了他带着色欲的喘息。V没有弄痛他，即使他多么不适应这种体验，外加多么多不喜欢此时身处的环境，以及身上被恶魔染脏的气味，他还是从中体会到V带来的舒服。就像是在这种万般无奈跟委屈里V给与了他最最最渴望的那部分的满足。  
“喂…V，别看我…”  
“为什么？”V像个不知趣的人，问的直接，不管尼禄怎么又羞又恼的看着他，手也继续干着自己的工作。  
“就是，别看。”尼禄狠狠的说，“我说别看，就别看！”  
尼禄嘴巴躲在手背后，可是睁开撇来的眼角却是红的，像是哭过了一样，但凶巴巴的，正为刚才的对话不满，却没有力气更多解释。  
这让V产生了新的感触，他的脑海里为此匹配了一个词，“可爱”。  
V的另一只手对于这个词的匹配产生了冲动，挑逗起男孩下方的囊袋，让性器完全得到满足。  
尼禄果不其然的叫了出来，条件反射的让尼禄浑身打颤，手臂不受控的抓住空气打开，把他张开呻吟的嘴唇露了出来，银色的唾液缠着丝隐约挂在他的后齿间。  
尼禄瞪了一眼V，毫无威慑力。这更像是撒娇，让V有了胜利的快感，还有近似于享受到特权的满足。因为不管尼禄对于失控的身体内发出怎么的叫声，他都无法真心阻止V。他的委屈，打击，羞耻还有示弱，统统都让他的全部情绪指向了眼前的V。  
他是个好强，自傲，正义，并且坚强的孩子。他从小懂得独立，不依赖，保持个性。然而在这一刻他还是不得不被命运倾泻而来的血脉和感情纽带所急败，面对这一刻所有谜题会给予答案的源头，他无限渴望的需要的V留在这里。  
明明是他认为一点也不像维吉尔的脸，看起来跟自己差不多年龄的脸，依旧装腔作势总是神秘兮兮的脸，他还是把几乎被自己掐灭的一部分感情献了出来。他像个从来没讨要过糖所以隐瞒委屈用行动暗示的小孩子，用强硬的语调要求V满足自己矛盾话语里的真实愿望，并且满心期待V真的能立刻答应并且实现。  
不过V并不是圣诞老人，他，维吉尔，也并不是一个合格的父亲。而现在他们坐着父子之外的事情，V确信自己的立场也还没有一个明确的定位。所以他用自己的感情方式最直接的试图满足尼禄的需求。  
“没办法。做不到。”  
他拒绝了尼禄任性的要求，可怎么听起来像是故意在开玩笑？“因为你的表情太难得一见，吸引人目光。”让说的赤裸而暴露，仿佛恶劣的侵略者，“我能用来确认你是否即将面临高潮。看起来快了。”  
自己快要高潮的事情被对方口口声声报出来，叫尼禄差点怒吼出声，可是他正忙着关闭自己的牙关，根本连停止喘息低吟的机会都没有，更别说把单词组成句子。  
他除了用目光施加压力别无他法，可惜他很快发现自己视野变得模糊，身体不争气的为他分泌出泪水，害得他立刻闭眼遮盖，但自知这一系列狼狈的行为早已完完整整呈现在V的眼底。  
手指的速度变得很快，跟刚才彻底变了一个节奏，V推动了进度。尼禄叫了出来，彻底无法掩盖的在郊外传出可能会被听到的音量。有脏话差点喷出，却发音到了一半就拐了弯，变成了拔高的呻吟。尼禄是向出手阻止V这样激烈的对待他第一次这副模样的阴茎，却根本移不开胳膊，只能撑着地立着身，不让自己的腰继续摆动。  
他的后方不敢想象，他觉得裤子后方已经成为水洼。雌穴疯狂的吐着水，又热又池还很痒。他禁不住伴随着V的动作挺起腰，难以自拔的用裤子跟地面挫折屁股，却摩擦不到后方，这叫让更加失控。  
他在V的手里胀大，青筋暴起，蓄势待发。可是他的后方空虚无奈，痛苦万分，像是被蚂蚁啃咬，叫他的眼泪灌满眼皮底下。  
他觉得V叫了他，然而他不确定。像是有警铃在奏响，害怕就这样当着V的面射出来，射在V的手里，但事实上他根本也躲不开。他想要拔出自己的硬物，却被V继续攥在手中套弄，而他后背已经死命贴着墙壁，无路可去。  
最终他还是射在了V的手里，V先是顿了一下，盯着掌心里那个龟头不断喷出白色液体的小孔，仿佛第一次见到男性射精。随后他并没有脸色继续难看下去，而是用手握住，快速撸动，仿佛他才是拼命射精的那个人，把对方体内堆积的浓稠精液统统引了出来。  
尼禄汗水沾满了脖子跟额头，把他原本就被汗水以及恶魔血液弄湿的领子更加粘和潮湿，难受的贴着身体，散发出无法形容的复杂味道。  
他刚才按在地上的拳头上沾着尘土和砂子，可是他没力气擦干净，只能这样胡乱擦着额头，忍耐自己脏兮兮的身上再多了一层体内的分泌物，以及自己裤子下放更加凌乱。  
“你？！别擦…！”回头瞥见V居然拉起自己的衣角擦手上的精液，这让尼禄最后剩下的那点羞耻心终于爆发出力气抬高分贝吼出来，可是V却并没停止，而是理所当然的把那些湿乎乎的东西“还给”了尼禄。  
“反正你浑身上下已经没有一处干净的了，”V说的很直接，根本不怕伤人。他站起来，像是没办法似的捡起拐杖和手套戒指，但没戴，“回去吧，赶紧把自己冲干净了。在我的时间结束之前，我还需要帮你处理后方。”  
刚要给腿上蓄力爬起来的尼禄，听完后抓着墙僵住。然而他什么也没说，只是垂着头努力提着裤子迈开腿，听从了V的话。


	7. 飞散的诗人，融化的猎人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新V/N的车。  
> 不过是用手做！

尼禄都不知道自己怎么会到Devil May Cry的。走路姿势不对，浑身散发着臭味连他自己都一清二楚。  
裤子很沉，像是灌了铅一样拖着他的腿。但这不全是比喻，因为他路上还是不小心射了一次，被V甩在箱子里随便给他挡了一下，现在他裤子里兜满了精液。  
他差点走不了路，V还好心的给他打了把手，不过尼禄还是不甘心示弱，更何况他觉得现在的V依旧看起来跟树棍一样，生怕把他压折。  
于是尼禄一边逞强自己走，一边摇摇晃晃又是抓着墙又是偶尔不小心抓着V，甚至还被Griffon拎着领子提着一小段——但Griffon嫌他跟他的武器很重于是丢下了——最后甚至连Shadow都看不下去，硬是最后载着他一口气冲破了事务所的大门，将他直接抛进沙发里，力道打得他差点滚到沙发后面去——虽然他知道了V是怎么享受使魔运输服务的，可是他可没心情称赞着影子滑板多酷！  
“唔…”尼禄抓着沙发背爬了起来，凶着脸等着在V脚边装乖顺的黑豹，“我就说强塞的免费服务不咋地，别想着我会道谢！”  
“怎么说话的！真是好心没好报！”Griffon滑翔进屋子里大叫  
“那还不如把他丢在大街上，让你跟你的裤子一起精尽人亡！你怕是不知道你味儿多大，就像是狗厕所，几百公里外的恶魔都买个直通车的票来找你来打炮！”  
“闭嘴！吵死了！我耳朵都脏了！”尼禄用小拇指钻着耳朵眼，被那只鸟的话恶心到不行。  
可是他始终没正眼看V，故意目光绕着走。因为他现在看着V就会起反应，而他意识到V始终在看着他的反应。所以他勉强完成最后的路程，按照V的要求上楼去冲澡。  
尼禄脱下裤子的时候发出了一阵含糊的呻吟，因为他终于正眼仔细看自己下面什么样子了。内裤就像是吸饱了水，黏糊糊，滑溜溜，还沉甸甸的。他害臊的用两根手指拎着裤子想要赶紧扔掉，然而不知道为什么又很怕谁会在垃圾桶里看到这个东西，做贼心虚的用剩下的力气应是徒手洗了洗上面沾着的分泌物，决定立刻丢进洗衣机里洗。  
这时候他也看清楚镜子里的自己脏成了什么样子，虽然对于讨伐恶魔的他来讲这不算什么，哪一次不是沾满了恶魔的臭水，披着凝固着血块的衣服归来？可是现在他竟然觉得这不再是怎么看起来很酷的事，反而有些糗。毕竟他刚才在V的眼皮底下搞了一场手活，弄出来了从没听过的声音和表情，他很难把现在脏兮兮的自己跟那种色情的画面结合到一起去。  
独自关在厕所的浴室里算是一种逃避，即使尼禄从来都不逃避任何打击跟糟糕的事态，然而他还是需要有机会能喘口气，毕竟他也只是个男孩。因此他站在水里，让花洒的水使劲冲着头发，盯着流到到脚边瓷砖地上的脏水，嗅着空气里潮湿的蒸汽混杂着消不散的垃圾臭味，使用进洗发水抓着短发。  
或许是之前已经释放过几次，洗发水的味道也逐渐取代了之前燥热难闻的气味，身体也从难收包裹的衣服下解脱。虽然身子很沉，小腹下还在为即将发生的事兴奋，可是他却多少冷静下来，感觉好多了，心跳也多少缓和。  
虽然他没那么多力气好好洗一遍，可至少把自己弄干净了。不再管但丁是不是会同意，他都擅自把丢在厕所门外的脏衣服塞进洗衣机，将自己冲了冲的内裤藏进去，随行的撒了一勺洗衣粉就启动了机器。  
老旧的洗衣机发出让他心慌的噪音，怕不是要把里面的衣服给搅碎，咯咯大叫着在瓷砖地上颤动起来。而尼禄擦了擦头发，把浴巾裹在腰上就赤脚出了浴室。顺便说这是但丁的浴巾，因为他上楼后就直接去冲澡，所以根本没有准备浴巾跟衣服。意识到这一点是都太迟了，他干脆趁着浴巾的主人不在擅自使用起来。  
但尼禄还是很没底的，“年轻”打破了他早熟的性格，让内心的情绪翻倍攀上，像是浪潮一样拍打他的心脏。  
这样就好像…就好像是行使性事之前的洗澡准备。  
或许多多少少的确是这样的意思，但他还是会因为这种真实体验而觉得自己浸泡在了看过的电影片段里。  
事实上当他打开门，看到这个老旧的房间中的画面，一切比他想得还更像一场电影。  
V惬意的坐在他的床上等着他，手杖靠在臂间，穿着黑色凉鞋的双脚交叠从床沿伸出一半。V还拉起来床头的枕头垫在背后，优雅的靠在上面翻着书。是的，那是尼禄还没归还的诗集，本应在他的背包中，此时却已经回到了V的手上。  
V嘴唇轻轻的动着，悠扬的朗诵者诗句，仿佛他只是在霞光来临前在窄小的房间中享受文学熏陶的学着，而并非在等待任何人，也没打算要做任何脱离文字的事情。  
尼禄抓着门把手在门口愣了两秒，因为这间屋子此时看起来更像是属于V的，他只是一个走错门闯入的陌生者，惊扰了正在读书的诗人。  
“至少请把鞋脱了，”尼禄叹了口气把门在身后关上。他已经做好了让V操控这次局面的准备，于是像个乖孩子似的走到床边。  
V花了几秒把眼下这行诗的最后几个单词品完，然后单手将拖着书合起。他珍惜的将书翻手夹在胸前，提起拐杖放开腿坐了起来。然后他从床上下来，反而像是在表演，特意绕到了床位，把正常空床留给了尼禄本人。  
“现在那里是属于你的了，”V意味深长的吐露出话语，用目光引导着男孩望着床铺中心被压出的褶皱。  
“你不要随便翻我的包，基本礼貌懂不懂？”尼禄的话听起来像是要转移尴尬，可是却抓了个重点。  
V不为所动，对于自己随便翻被对方东西还当着面被指出来一点羞愧心都没有，他只是举起手中的诗集，欣赏着封皮染上的陈旧金色，还有属于自己的那个“V”。  
“是你还回来的太晚了。”  
尼禄像是没了脾气，一撇嘴往边上翻了个白眼，“只要你动动嘴张口跟我讲，我就立刻还给你。”他讲话音量很轻，跟平日说话的气势不太一样，显得有气无力，但或许这就是经历了人生巨大羞耻现场后的虚脱吧。  
V却不为所动，他漫步到窗前，从尼禄跟前绕过。借着弯腰将书跟拐杖摆在了床头，一切都太自然，完全看不出他是个即将要为零一名男性解决生理问题的人。  
“上去，”V的话像个命令，催促着对方。他太随性了，尼禄都还没表达任何不满，他就不给准备的用手勾了住对方腰间的浴巾，将其直接扒落到地板上。  
尼禄条件反射的抓住对方的手腕，可是已经太晚了。打开的浴巾下是尼禄健硕匀称的肌肉线条，年轻男性的肤质还有在同龄人中算是健硕的轮廓，让他浑身上下早早充斥上性感的荷尔蒙，还有这健康的美感。  
他没有但丁那么强壮，甚至也比维吉尔差了一截，可是衣服下的身材却很出众，绝对是让人吃惊的程度。而跟他相比，作为维吉尔的其中一面，V显得太过瘦骨如柴，比尼禄消瘦了不止一圈。但是没人能否认他才是引导者，是霸占上风和趋势的领头人，是这场局势下的操控者，是眼前男孩所需求的对象。  
V的话不多，但他的一举一动都像是简洁明了的单词，让尼禄完全能够照做。尼禄已经放弃了羞耻心，因为当他能轻易解读V的任何一个眼神的指示后，他就觉得自己浑身都兴奋起来，性器官开始分泌出邀请的蜜液，有一股力量软化了他的腰跟四肢，令他不能离开。  
他红着脸躺到床上，靠在枕头上，像个要被医生随意检查下体的病人，大大的分开了双腿。V的视线简直就像是实体存在的物质，浓密睫毛下的落入的目光如同电流似的从下体直通腹下，钻进尼禄的神经中，猛地一个哆嗦，尼禄内心崩溃的发现自己后穴在疯狂地收缩，却闭合不了的把体内分泌的液体当面吐在了V的视线中，带着体温热乎乎的滴入股间。  
自尊心被自己诚实的身体反应狠狠打了一巴掌，尼禄下一时抓着枕头不敢松开力气，脚趾如同猛禽似的抠着床单。如果他的右手还是恶魔手臂或者Devil Breaker的话，说不定枕头就会被他揪出棉花。  
V突然不加掩饰的笑了一下，这让羞耻心在尼禄脑子里爆炸，立刻撑起上半身做出强烈的谴责，“这——！有什么好笑的！”  
也许是错觉，V的眉头稍微抽动了一下，可是并显得多不开心，大概只是被突然飙高的音量吵到了。看起来他依旧对尼禄身体的反应感兴趣，所以直言不讳，“ 你就像是沙漠里被滴了水的树根，如此饥渴难耐。待会你这里就会红的像是成熟的果实，从里面榨出汁水——”  
“见鬼的！看在你也算是我爸的份上，求你不要再脸不红心不跳的说这些废话了！现在可不是你作诗的时候，我鸡皮疙瘩都要被你吓掉了！”尼禄一口气念叨完，可算在没气之前把又爆出来的羞耻感给刷没了。  
此时尼禄才发现V的双手是干净的，虽然衣服和鞋子都好好穿着，可是取下来过的五指手套跟戒指都没戴，而是被摆在一旁的柜子上，看来V的确早就做好了准备。  
V坐在床边，在尼禄的腿旁，从这个角度看去就像是在床边照顾幼童的母亲。这个想法潜移默化的跑过尼禄的脑海，他意识到但没敢捕捉住细想，否则他会吓坏自己的，眨着眼低下头。  
终于这一刻到来，他觉得V的手指又变成了影子般漆黑的小蛇，蠕动的着滑过他最脆弱敏感的性器，紧紧一根手指擦过阴茎的根部，就让尼禄舒服的浑身发抖。  
手指温度跟手掌的不同，也跟尼禄燃烧的下体不同，碰上时竟显得发凉，仿佛V的温度在下降。  
但这次V专注的不是前方的男性性器，而是离开后手掌朝下探入尼禄视线所触及不到的后方，从更深处掰开的中央顶在湍湍流淌液体的小动前，按压在褶皱的中心，让指尖伴随着指甲的前端突入边缘。  
“嗯嗯…！啊——…”尼禄冷不防地哼出声，随后张开嘴大口吞了口空气，把声音掐断，扭开脖子埋入揪来的枕头中。  
见尼禄下一时有闭上腿的趋势，V不慌不忙的抬起另一只手的手背挡住了对方一侧的膝盖，化作无声的命令将腿又拨回原位。  
尼禄也不知道自己怎么回事，他一点也没有对这种施加的行为产生抵抗的欲望，而是乖顺的跟着对方简单的力度方向又张开了腿。  
“这是你的女性器官，”V冷静的说，手指不断按压，仿佛在给对方划重点的教师。“它在你进入特殊时期后显露出来，你肯定有所感觉，你自己没碰过吗？”  
“没！有！”尼禄极其不愿意的挤出答案。  
他之前觉得下方有养又怪还刺刺的，看来那是自己下面正在变化，分裂出来一个隐藏的器官。这点他现在知道了，可是他一直没机会去看，也太害羞。  
“你身体分泌出来的阴液相当多，这是为了发情期能顺利进入而做的准备，”V依旧没停嘴，好像这是多么大不了的事。并且他又一次不给对方提示，自作主张的把中指的前端插早就急不可耐冲他张嘴的小口里，且不停顿的快速推入半根手指，直到尼禄屁股往后挪着要躲开，腰也挺了起来叫他先停下，他才停止。  
“就像这样，很容易。”V惬意的说着，享受手指被对方火热湿润的阴道包裹，吮吸的融在其中。然后对上尼禄被激出泪光的眼眸，“这里第一次被碰有什么感想吗？”  
“你真的有必要问吗？”尼禄嘴唇哆嗦了一下。  
“总该知道你疼不疼，”V说的话听起来就像个讲情理的善人，可惜他却更像是思想无邪的纯粹恶人，“但是这种时期应该会很舒服。”  
“闭上嘴吧…”尼禄哼了一声没讲完后续的脏话，咬着嘴唇再次闭上眼承受体内说不清的快感，用撩起的枕头边重新挡住半张脸，不让自己催促对方满足更深处的渴求。  
谢天谢地，V的确不在多做默认生理学课程解说，而是手指继续往伸出走。他的手指修长纤细，顺着已经已经被自身润滑的壁道，轻轻松松就跑去深处。甚至因为尼禄的身体太渴望有巨大的东西填满，而他立刻加入了第二根手指也丝毫没有难度。  
跟他的安静相比，尼禄则像个要炸了的收音机，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声断断续续的跑出来，永不停止的从他来不及唤起的喉咙里破碎，散落的到处都是，收也收不住，还叫声越来越大。  
当V一进入更里面的区域，尼禄就又惊又喜。他的每个细胞都在高歌，恨不得抓着V整只手塞进来。可是理智和无知又让男孩产生了害怕，因为他完全不知道还会有什么全新的感觉攻击他的神经，叫他无法做出任何防备。  
他红着脸扭动腰，后背摩擦着床褥发出沙沙的噪音，但也挡不住他的叫声。他无法想象出来自己扭动腰去迎合对方手指的模样，但这个身体也像是失去了掌控权，摆动的腰都是为了又更好的角度吞下对方的手指，让对方去寻找更需要被爱抚的地方，就像是思想潜移默化的做着自动导航的功能，把V疯狂的邀请进来。  
手指又增加了，撑开的阴唇翻着边缘吮吸着V的手指，凭借着V的抽动吐着性感的嫩肉。尼禄觉得下方撑开的闷胀意外的很合心意，被逐渐填满的感受正在满足他的情欲，他越来越舒服，不受控的表达出开心，在他自己都没意识的情况下给喘息的音调增添上了浓郁的色情味道。  
他的胸口起伏着，年轻又漂亮的肌肉把皮肤下的每个呼吸都用折射的光泽表达出来。干净，纯粹，有力量，还很贪婪。  
终于，当V逮住了尼禄的敏感点，尼禄的腰差点跳起来。年幼的魔人发出叫声，喉头滚动着淌出含糊的水声，在喉咙与舌根下滚着圈，为他隐现出的牙尖涂抹上银色的光。  
他像是无助求助的幼崽，艰难的抓着单薄的枕头，逃避性欲快感的吞噬，却下半身早就被漆黑的诗人抓住把柄，无法脱身。他的魔力像是游走在空气中的电流，一阵阵波浪似的传入V的感知下，像个要爆炸的小电池，有什么会从他已经红肿的性器官内爆炸开，  
“你闻着就像一颗成熟的果实，”经历了这些流程，V终于再度开口。他满意的看着尼禄在他手指的操弄下的种种反应，像是得到了胜利的满足，让一切都脱离了对方自身的掌控。  
“唔！额！啊…没——没有！不是…！啊啊！啊嗯…！”尼禄也不知道自己在说什么，为什么非要否定对方的话。可能是因为已经滚烫的耳朵听不清对方的话了，他唯一能做的就是拼命逗人对方对于自己色情的形容，好挽救他赤裸裸的羞耻心。  
“我是什么味道的？”  
V的询问令尼禄疯转的大脑找不到方向，可是V突然抛出的问题又仿佛另有含义，似乎想要扯开尼禄最后的掩盖，把这个固执男孩的枷锁切断，把他的魔性彻底释放出来。  
“不…不知道，”尼禄最后的发音变成模糊的鼻音，泪腺分泌的液体一松劲就流了出来，挂在他的脸颊上，又痒又咸，湿乎乎的把他布满潮红的双颊抹得更亮更红。  
“这的确很难形容，但是我想听。尼禄。”  
这是V首次叫他的名字。两人相处的情况下V可是很少叫他的名字，也不需要。可是此时简单名字的发音却像是敲响的银钟，震动而响亮，回音阵阵，荡在尼禄耳中，顿时把他弄得晕眩。  
V的手指还在肏他，又深又爽。一次次变得有力，速度变快却很稳，有着坚定的节奏，把他最喜欢的地方捅穿，把更深处收缩阻拦的肉壁搅烂，将尼禄的安全感完全粉碎。  
面对V我行我素的任性，尼禄这回被弄得一点反击的力气都没有。他的身体顺着对方的意变软，像是请求对方更用力的把手指都顶进来。而他的嘴巴也就变得不听使唤，脑子也都是V的声音和脸，与他彻底被击败了。  
“沙子，也许吧。或者！嗯嗯啊！！唔唔…树荫？冷风？我不知道，还有什么，啊哈！额…雾气，之类的。”  
尼禄用支离破碎的话拼凑出答案。  
V大概就是没有很多的温度，如同沉入水底，如同浮去高空，又像是避入阴影，或者埋入谷底。他显得阴冷而干涩，好像风化后会被吹散，又像是泥潭一样把秘密和魅力吸在见不到底的深渊。  
V跟维吉尔一样都是凉凉的，还透着跟他第一印象分不开的死亡感。只是这时候的V依旧带着最后的生命站在顶端的高出，不论是畏惧还是虚弱而或者虚无缥缈，他的温度都不曾因为高度而改变。尼禄感觉被对方凝视时，就像是永远看不到尽头，但是有那么简单明了的把一切的温度暴露在周围，尼禄需要拨开这些才能找到V在哪里。  
然而V没有继续追问，也没有索求明确的答案。尼禄拿闪着泪光的眼角瞄过去，V的表情高深莫测，无法揣摩，看似在细品他的答案，又像是不在乎结果而专心戏弄他的身体。  
终于V开始动用另一只手安抚他早就想要被碰触的阴茎，在前后夹击的快感里，他的女性器官首先抵达高潮。肌肉兴奋的收缩，潮吹的湿液疯狂地喷在V的手指上，顺着指背跟肌肉间的摩擦从他的后穴溅出。  
尼禄仰着脖子在枕头里叫着，他的声音终于遮掩不住，从屋子跟窗户里跑出去。唾液像是在他的舌尖处一切跟着高潮，弄湿他的嘴唇跟嘴角，沾湿肌肤与枕头。  
他的一只手捏着被子，一只手往下触及到了V套弄的手。V稍微停顿了一下，随后把另一只已经被阴道内拔出来的湿乎乎的手涂抹在对方的睾丸上，按摩这囊袋。  
尼禄被另一组性器上的刺激接连不断的刺激起来，像是奶犬的啼叫委屈的来回摆动着头，挣扎着从性欲的猛攻下躲闪。他的手指没了力气，可是却像是寻求V的存在一样始终够着那只握着自己阴茎的手。  
“别离开，跟着我感受一下不是坏事，”V说的话简直可以用“语重心长”来形容，就像是他是个照顾孩子帮对方认清生理问题的家长。  
尼禄别无选择，他的手指想阻拦也没有阻拦的意思，向自己来撸动确也没有撸动的力气。于是他的手就这样搭在V的手背上，跟着对方的方向一起移动，描绘着自己阴茎的长度和大小，感受着自己的肉棒在对方掌心里第二次快速膨胀。  
忽然有什么飘起的粉末惹着尼禄的视线发痛，他猛地睁开眼，却发现V意外地平静。不知道哪里冒出来的力气，他的手指突然钳住V的手，连同自己即将要高潮的阴茎都不放过。  
“你，要走了吗？！”  
他回想起来当初V要消散前龟裂的肌肤，如同花粉一样开始随空而逝的粉末，此时V又一次要消失了，他的身体飘出的粉末浅淡的萦绕在周围，却逃不过尼禄的眼睛。  
强势且高傲的男孩此时变成了委屈可怜的小狗，高潮在即的他面对V有一次要不见了的信号，他露出了惊恐和挽留，仿佛会被抛弃似的。  
“看起来快了，”V不留情的给出肯定，但是手有一次动起来，“不是现在。我们还有时间。”  
V说的和平静，而尼禄像是得到了什么一样，起先是怀疑，接着是接受。这是尼禄首次从V——或者维吉尔这里，听到了一个不会丢下他的话。  
接下来V加快了速度，最后的高潮，V反手抓住了尼禄的手，将其亲自按在了蓄势待发的阴茎上。尼禄别无选择，他自己撸动着，用自己喜欢的速度跟力度加速攀升去高潮，随后在痉挛的小腹中把堆积的情欲释放，又一次把自己射得很乱很脏。

…

尼禄赤裸的钻在被窝里，他几乎耗尽了所有的力气。他的眼皮很沉，身体却仍旧躁动不安。  
他没有力气应付那些依旧被特殊时期折磨的神经，肉体像是一滩烂泥，趴在床上一动不动。他的只有力气简单的擦了身上个床上的东西，就这样躺了下去。  
V并没离去，他就坐在床头，仍然不听劝的将一直穿鞋的脚搭在床上。他守在尼禄的枕边，手里泛着诗集，却并未给昏昏欲睡的年轻人读睡前故事。  
尼禄嗅着V的味道。他不确定这算不算V给自己回应的信号，作为人类一面的V会回应他发出的信号吗？用手为自己做的时候，V有任何反应和冲动吗？这些问题想想就让尼禄发疯，他自然没去问。  
但是V的味道让他很安逸，变得冷却，体温慢慢回降到了普通的温度。只是他反常的抓着V的手，而起初投下视线的V没有拒绝，只是垂着那条几乎有着裂纹的干涩肌肤，停留在尼禄细小的碰触下。  
尼禄的额头抵着V的手腕，温度显得很高，比V要温暖。如此有生机，如此有活力，如此有着吸引力。  
V的目光流过诗的字里行间，而他飘落的肌肤下正被合上眼牵着他的男孩送来一点点香甜的热度。


	8. 失控后的加入者们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁跟维吉尔终于回来了。  
> 夜晚，尼禄因为身体的情况而魔力开始失控，这必然需要一个可以帮忙解决的人。
> 
> 一个不行，那就俩。

“行吧，你说要怎么算？你自己插着刀在一旁一动不动跟着投影仪投出来的立体影像似的，让自己的另一面跑去搞亲生儿子，你说那堆任务我不干谁干？我接的活，又不是被你扯下水的。”  
但丁跟着首先推开门进屋的维吉尔回到Devil May Cry。他扬起手把道理扔飞，试图砸在他双胞胎哥哥的脑袋上。  
然而维吉尔却依旧一言不发，看起来冷冰冰的，但又像是思绪飞了。  
“这局我都可以说你弃权，我搞定了剩下的恶魔，你没查收一份。要说的话…”但丁意味深长的拖长了音，双脚就跟跳舞一样轻巧的点地，随手撑着台球桌靠在了边缘。接着冲自己哥哥的背影比了个枪的手势，眨眨眼的目光跟着食指戳在了维吉尔的背影里，“你搞得也忒慢了，让那孩子射出来就那么难的吗？”  
刀光一闪，阎魔刀早已出鞘，长刃的末端刚巧架在但丁的脖子上，稍微一桶可能就能让他跟打开的红酒桶一样滋滋冒出红液。  
但丁吹了声口哨，持刀的维吉尔目光却冷了几分，回头对上的视线比千百把幻影剑还让人觉得有威胁。  
但丁举起手装投降，可是刀一拿开，他的嘴巴也还是松了闸门。  
“不喜欢我来跟你分享吗？他当初来可是找我求救，我也该负点责任了，”但丁绕开维吉尔，瞅着楼上，吸了一口气空气中弥漫的气味，还有屋内深处些许平静的魔力波动，“怎么说他也是咱俩的孩子，对吧？”  
维吉尔没有看他，而是锁定了尼禄占用的房间。他扭头上楼，不等但丁。  
但丁知趣的闭上嘴几秒，却在到了二楼后用手乐呵呵的抹了下鼻子，“你给他做的挺爽的呀，散发出这么开心的味道啊？你当初跟我时可不是——哇哦！”但丁躲过了劈来的刀刃，单手抓住栏杆跳下，却凭着臂力在半空里顺势荡到了另一侧跃回走廊，站在维吉尔身后无奈的摇摇头，“行了，你会吵醒他的。”  
维吉尔背对着他沉沉吐了口气，把脾气咽回肚子，随后收刀入鞘，转身冲但丁甩了下眼神允许对方先开门。  
虽然刚才但丁说了一堆话，可当手搭在门把手上后他就变的很安静，很沉稳，小心翼翼的拧开门走进去，皮靴不发出多余的噪音。  
他是真的很在乎尼禄的情况。  
尼禄背对着他们躺着，赤裸的后背从被子下露出半截。  
男孩就像个没长大的婴儿，侧躺半缩着身子，结实的背脊从看不见的被子下延展出漂亮的沟壑，一直到短发末尾的颈椎，才蜿蜒着隆起性感的弧度。  
然而尼禄只占据了那张不大的床铺的一半，因为空掉的另一半曾经坐过一位诗人。  
维吉尔跟但丁围上去，尼禄难得这样没有防备，居然没有醒。  
但丁觉得这样的男孩格外可爱，于是有趣递给自己哥哥一个目光。这次维吉尔好好接住了弟弟的视线，狭长的眸子底有着说不清道不明的光闪过，随即悄无声息的跑回尼禄的睡脸上。  
尼禄交叠在枕边的双手旁留着本书，打开的诗集停在了未读完的那一页。像是睡前的诗歌未完，男孩已沉入梦乡。而事实上男孩没有听过诗人为他读过任何一首诗，不知中手里已经空了。  
维吉尔伸手跨过男孩把自己心爱的书拾起，却被床上忽然半醒的人立刻捉住手。  
男孩的困倦还没撬开眼皮，身体却已经作出反应，挽留拿只要抽走书的人。  
“…V…？”  
尼禄努努嘴，简洁的一个单词就跑了出来。虽然含糊不清，可谁都分辨的出来。  
可是当尼禄发现是维吉尔时，他就像是受到惊吓的狼崽，张开掌心就把维吉尔的手推开，困意全消的眼睛睁大，尴尬的抓着被子档着光溜溜的身子坐了起来。  
“看来他挺喜欢你的，”但丁呵呵笑着，不怕事大，“另一个你。看来V比你更——”  
“你们可回来的真晚！”尼禄拿着之前的抱怨硬生生的打断但丁的话，气鼓鼓的发泄怨气，“难道我提出的帮助请求是用鸽子捎信过去的吗？怎么没一个人来？”  
“V不是来了吗？而且看来把你弄的很好，”但丁话里不算都是玩笑和敷衍，他好好的打量了一下男孩，然后在男孩动火之前转身离开。  
维吉尔一副要用眼神灭了弟弟的模样，但也没回头的离开。不管尼禄说什么“你们他妈的把我叫起来就是要说这个的？”他也没搭理，而是将诗集取走。  
关门时门后传出“砰”的响声，大概是尼禄把枕头愤愤不平的砸在了门上。

…

尼禄在半夜惊醒，他觉得下面要融化了，热的他一股气没上来。  
屋内没开灯，窗帘外一片漆黑。虽然不知道时间，但显然现在是晚上，他到刚才为止一直没醒。他记得自己做了梦，却不记得是什么梦，但绝对不是什么正经的梦，毕竟他觉得自己快射了。  
他本来没敢动，因为他觉得稍微压迫下方就会有一股刺痒的尿意捅着他内部最敏感的地方。可是他还是吃惊的坐了起来，蓝色的光朦胧的照耀在床周围，叫他万分困惑。  
他的翅膀出来了。  
蓝色透明的翅膀在黑暗里变得更加光亮和清晰，条条纹路就好比蜻蜓的翅膀，又像是茎叶的脉络，还仿佛静脉的血管。他说的爪子死死抓着床两侧，像是要把自己固定在床铺上，紧张的力度从爪子通过翅膀传来，让他肩胛酸楚。  
他不知道自己何时变得身，但肯定是睡梦里。或许跟他的梦有关，而那些梦跟身体的反应都源于青春期的躁动，他的魔力变得极其不稳定，性情容易亢奋，在梦里的刺激叫他无处释放的力量爆发了出来，翅膀就是最好的证明，他外泄的魔力成为他不让自己爆破的一种输出源头。  
他小心翼翼的送来一侧的爪子，接着翅膀的光发现爪子把床抓破了，窟窿里扯出内芯，掉在地上。他好像一个刚回自己行动的婴儿，差异的活动着自己的双翼，就像是首次见到它们，小心的从床上抬起来，向周围展开。  
他发现床周围乱糟糟的，床头柜倒了，灯也掉在地上。他的肩和枪滑到了不远处的地板上，另一头的衣服早就吹飞，被子也跑去地上，打开的行李箱完全翻了个，把里面的东西扣在下面。他的床好像也偏移了原来的位置，一扇窗户大敞，另一扇有了裂纹，墙壁也出现仿佛被灼烧似的不同颜色，但他不确定是不是自己的影子。  
看来是他魔人化的时候震出的力量打翻了周围的一切。  
意识到这点的尼禄有些心慌，不敢相信自己居然没有醒，而且还险些失控。  
“你这次的委托费要用来修玻璃了，不要有怨言。”  
黑暗里突然一个声音冒出来，尼禄顿时炸起自己的翅膀，竖起爪子做出威胁。他蜷起双腿用胳膊单薄的遮盖赤裸的身子，一直翅膀防御般的遮挡在前面，而另一只则竖了起来。  
黑暗的一角中有影子移动，但是听声音便早就认出来是但丁。但丁抬脚跨过尼禄被吹了一地的行李，弯腰捞起差点被踩的裤子随手丢在了背包上，大摇大摆的走到窗前的蓝色小魔人跟前。  
“你长着一双手却没学会敲门吗？”尼禄不满的越过自己的翅膀等着成年半魔人，看着这位如今已经是自己亲生父亲的男人，依旧蛮横的指责起来。  
“这门把手可是被你震坏的，”谁知但丁故意推了推门，松动的门把发出咔咔的响声，“我还在想这地板会不会裂到下面一层去。”但丁用轻松的口吻做出解释，同时跺着脚步在地板的空档里打了一个圈，顺手拨开了灯的开关。然而灯泡好像也出了问题，闪了两下只出现了昏暗的光，最后被但丁给关了。  
“我只是来查看，孩子。”但丁语重心长的说着，从地上把床头柜扶了起来，拍了拍桌子确认这家具没烂。他松了一口气，但也同时吐出让尼禄脸红的话，“然后就看到你这样张开翅膀把自己锁在床上，喘得我在楼道都能听见。春梦，做的好吗？“  
食指指了指男孩的下面，但丁咧着嘴扭头将脚边的台灯捡起来放回桌子上，一开开关居然能好好发亮，他满足的点点头，“看来这玩意没事，省的换灯泡。”  
“行吧行吧，那笔钱我也没打算要。如果莫里森给你，你就随便拿去修你的屋子吧，”尼禄甩脸给对方看，移动的翅膀从对方的视角上挡住自己的身体，代替手的魔爪随意的挥了挥轰对方出去，“没其他事的话就快出去行吗？”  
“我当然有，”但丁走上前伸出手，用食指挑起蓝色魔掌的一根手指。  
尼禄警觉的盯着眼前的人不明所以的行为，魔力幻化的翅膀也一动没动，但他却也没放松。毕竟当初这翅膀的一拳头可把但丁走飞出去老远，但愿但丁没有忘记。  
“你干嘛？”  
“想射吗？”但丁忽然来了一句。  
尼禄顿时浑身一颤，表情管理稍许失控，再怎么瞪回来也没了之前那样紧绷的威慑。  
“你快射了吧？”但丁玩味的笑着，随后便一只脚撤去身后，微微屈膝，另只手背到身后朝男孩欠身鞠躬。他托着水晶般的恶魔翼爪，像是舞会上邀舞的绅士，为白青色的钩爪献上了一吻，深情的越过发光的纹路冲震惊的男孩微微一笑，“憋着很难受吧？”  
尼禄用力挥舞了翅膀，张开的翅膀所散发出来的光将他的肉体在光影里分割成了不同的色彩，却每一种都成为了吸引人眼球的艺术。  
但丁被翅膀刮起来风吹到，但是他没有被对方打开。他有技术的躲开那个曾经揍过自己的爪子，绕到了男孩斜前方，这次好好的看见了男孩暴露的身体。  
尼禄一时狼狈，失算都写在他被自己的光所染得明亮的蓝眼睛中。  
“别逞强，孩子，这种麻烦事可只有咱们之间才能理解了。”  
现在眼前的但丁既然收敛起刚才还有的戏弄和玩笑，话语中的力量一瞬间让尼禄伴随血统又了依赖。或许是此时对于年长者话语中的现实所表现的顺从，也或许是血脉的相连叫他信服，更可能是眼前上位恶魔的的魔力给他的吸引。尼禄咬了咬牙，却吐不出傲慢的话把对方轰走，反而不能忽视这句话中蕴含的现实以及自己的无能为力。  
“要怎么做？你休想说一些乱七八糟的方法。”  
“我说认真，而且方法一向可行，”瞅着强撑着面子的儿子，但丁的声音有力而且沉稳。他的确没有欺骗，不管他要说的话对荒唐而且令人难以接受。“方法很简单，当然是做爱。发泄出来，得到满足，欲望就能被破灭一点，当你不再憋的那么失控。”  
“你！”尼禄呲牙咧嘴的攥着拳头，却没从床上扑起来。因为他光是要移动双腿就很难，而且他不敢真的展开身下把最后那点尴尬也露出来给但丁看。  
“你之前说的话——”  
“意思就是我会帮你射出来，”但丁说的太自然，甚至冷静的古怪，跟他可能会有的表现相反，使得尼禄一度怀疑他在演。  
可这也只是几秒，毕竟随后但丁就笑着眨眨眼，“不止一次。”  
如果参考以往，尼禄会臭骂他，暴怒的揍他，试图斗气和讽刺。可这会不一样了，那些情绪自然而然的产生，却被尼禄自己咬在嘴里，硬是没行动。  
眼前的这个但丁已经跟他过去的印象不同。即使从初次见面来看但丁在他眼里的印象有过变化，可一想到对方是自己的生父，还一直没说，也让自己做了孤儿，就有很多东西添加在了但丁原本的形象里。  
尼禄不太打算冲但丁跟维吉尔追究被遗弃的事，或者他们之前都不知道有自己这个孩子存在的事。毕竟因为这样，他才结实了姬莉叶跟克雷多，才真的碰到了但丁跟维吉尔，还认识了妮可，有了自己专长的工作事务所，还见过了V。  
如果抛开这最很远的麻烦还有发生的痛，他并不认为都是坏事，至少能跟姬莉叶他们一起生活对他来讲是个幸福的事，一个足矣叫他傲慢的冲生下自己的两个无良父亲道声谢的了。  
但碰到了就碰到了，相识了也相识了，会产生的情绪也必然会产生，他对自己的父亲们还是会在意，会重视起来，会进行考虑，会对他们有了好奇。  
“你们…你，也经历过的吧？这种事…你也，这样糟？谁跟你做的？”尼禄控制语调不让其有太多起伏，机械的拼凑出句子，希望里面的好奇心不会太容易暴露。  
“哈，的确，那可比什么时候都high，”但丁承认，“不过你的体质显然更加敏感。”看着尼禄变得比好的脸色，大人倒是见怪不怪，“本来我不打算管你，让你一个人挺一挺就过去的，”对尼禄破口而出的咒骂视之不见，但丁无奈的辩解，“但我跟维吉尔还是决定出手，因为你变得很棘手，孩子。我可不想把这里变成恶魔的群P场所。”  
“你说话就不能…”尼禄放弃了后半句，总是傲气的表情多了沮丧。  
这时候他的下巴被但丁拖了起来，抬头就对上了跟自己一样颜色的眼睛。  
尼禄的心脏像是歌颂似的鼓动，让他全身心的被眼前的人说服。  
是的，他有着但丁的眼睛，但丁的发色。他们血脉相承，但更重要的是，他的身体一部分来自但丁。  
“尼禄，过来。”  
但丁终于不再叫他kid，仅仅只是这一个转变，他就觉得自己名字短小的音节在但丁的舌尖上像是被撒了糖。他也不确定自己投入但丁的怀抱是出于情欲还是出于父子关系，明明他有很多权利去生气。  
不过显然但丁在后者的基础上行使了前者的事，他拉住这个由他的精子跟维吉尔的卵子结合下来的年少半魔，把亲切的银色的短发装入坏中，随后他拨开男孩的脸，给了一个属于大人的吻。  
尼禄较劲的跟但丁玩起了舌头的追逐战，可是他必然惨败。红着脸喘着气，他挣扎的从但丁灵巧的舌头里跑出来，趁着没被捉住戏了口气。  
谁知但丁却故意握住了他没有防备的分身，把那根还没经历过多少爱抚的器官玩弄在五指间。  
尼禄冷不防一个哆嗦，抖出小狗一样的呜咽。他捏着但丁结实的手臂，羞红的脸出了水光，翅膀像是炸毛的猫一样向后竖起，时候又好似熄火了一样消失了。  
但丁并不吃惊，反而玩味的用拇指搓了搓对方轻易泄出湿润的龟头，“你还能发出这样可爱的声音啊。”  
“闭！嘴！”尼禄一抖一个音的叫出来。  
尼禄已经放弃装强硬，总之先把脑子里的话讲出来再说，当然结果跟他想的一样不理想。  
但丁的的手非常有力并且灵巧，尼禄在他的手指间毫无招架之力。同时为了不让小孩躲开，但丁的另一只手臂揽起尼禄往后缩的腰，即便尼禄的身材在同龄人里也很结实高大，可是现在在但丁怀里就变得非常柔软听话。  
尼禄见对方的脸越来越近，立刻扭头别开脸，却没成想耳朵被但丁的嘴唇追逐。  
牙齿轻轻含咬他的耳廓，湿热的感觉粘稠的覆盖过他的听觉，后背的汗毛竖起，他轻而易举就射了但丁一手。  
“看来V把你照顾的不错，让你的身体不再懂得什么叫矜持，”但丁的呼吸吹到湿润的耳朵尖，刺骨的凉意下是羞耻的灼烧，可大人的手还是有理由跳的继续套弄，帮尼禄把剩下的部分射干净。  
“你挺喜欢他？这事你可应该跟维吉说说看，不知道他什么反应，”但丁喊着维吉尔的昵称，像个等着看笑话的小孩，“他可比你以为的要容易嫉妒人。”  
尼禄觉得自己的喘息的声音变大，从内部鼓动他的耳膜。他不想因为这样显而易见的响声展现自己的狼狈，却没注意到自己逞强的表情已经写在了脸上，隐忍的样子在但丁看来分外有趣。  
但丁丝毫没有嫌弃弄脏手的精液，反而他如同故意捉弄尼禄，把黏糊糊的手指张开，看着白浊在指间拉出丝。尼禄立刻要拍掉他的手，却被他先一步放下。只不过不是乖乖收起来，而是重新抓住尼禄的阴茎，再度用自己娴熟的技术将其催醒。  
都不知道是第几次了，短短几个小时中，尼禄的阴茎就已经被自己的精液涂抹了好几遍，射了好几次。他甚至觉得自己会不会精尽人亡，但是既然到现在他仍然精神满满的在这次发情里变硬，说不定这就是他特殊血统带来的优势。  
后穴变得空虚难耐，几乎让人想立刻塞进手指的刺痒感又怕了出来。尼禄坐着的地方滚着热水，升高的体温叫他的后方吐着岩浆，把床单弄湿。  
他快要坐不住，想要摩擦后方的冲动令他无法集中，抽搐的腰在扭动的边缘打着颤。  
但丁通过扶着对方腰的手立刻就察觉到尼禄在压制的行为，也很懂对方哪里起了感觉。因此他突然收起胳膊，稍微一推，就令没有支持的男孩往后倒在了床上。松开二度硬起的小分身，但丁的视线往下跑去了敞开的雌穴，看着湿润的小嘴冲他正招着手。  
但丁咧嘴一笑，这股笑容称不上是作为亲人该有的，也不能是情人之间会有的，甚至叫尼禄一瞬间看不懂，仿佛找到目标的猎犬。  
盯着但丁宽衣解带的一系列动作，尼禄自己都不懂自己居然每说一句话，没动一下，而是入迷的盯着对方的肌肉从衣服下露出，胸肌和腹肌还有，往下…那根自己比不了的巨大性器让他屏住一口气。他的确觉得自己输了，可是这种挫败感却没压上现在的他，而是放空中只有惊叹。就仿佛他早就承认了但丁的强大，此时面对但丁的另一把武器，尼禄也不再多不想面对，而是等待着被贯穿。  
“吃惊吗？”但丁炫耀似的询问，挡着尼禄的面用手亲自给自己撸。或许是收到尼禄味道的影响，但丁早就一碰就来了感觉，同时他也散发出属于自己的气味回应尼禄身体邀请的信号，如同岩浆，如同陨石，如同灼烧的太阳。  
“你好奇吗？这么大的东西怎么造出来你的？怎么进入到维吉——”  
“这种事不必要讲给他。”  
一句冷言配着幽兰的锐光划过，擦着但丁的鼻尖插入窗边的墙上。尼禄顿时肌肉绷紧，汗毛竖立，瞪着那扇合不上的门，望见维吉尔的身影就在门外。  
这种气氛不知道该如何形容事好，就好比捉奸在床？尼禄可不像用这个词形容自己的处境，却还是容易朝那个方向跑。  
幻影剑消失不见，但深深扎出的裂痕却不会消失，证明了力度多么致命。  
“啊哈，”但丁对这一剑极其但丁，立刻就戏弄起来，“老哥，看来你终于憋不住了呀。”当然说这话时他可没一本正经，毕竟他跟尼禄都光溜溜的。而他同时还握着自己的巨根，当着维吉尔继续做着活。  
维吉尔视线从但丁身上游走到尼禄的身上。尼禄视线少许躲开，像是回避对方的存在，保持着距离。  
“你该起开了。”  
维吉尔释放出压迫感，却并非是杀气或者愤怒。他周身的色调是尼禄从未体会过的，与此同时维吉尔把刀靠在了墙边，反而一边走一边把自己的外套脱下里丢在了地上。  
“啊？”尼禄意识到自己傻傻的发出一声疑问时已经来不及阻止，但他自己的确傻了眼。  
维吉尔有条不紊的拖着上衣，答案不问也早已有了答案。  
“那可不行，总是要先来后到的，”但丁不以为然的回答。手里加快的套弄也没弄乱他的呼吸，而他盯着维吉尔脱衣服的场景竟一点也不吃惊，像是早就料到一切。当然也没有吃惊或者愤怒，更没有阻止的意思。  
维吉尔不禁冷笑，眸下的光中同时映着床上的两个人。“如果这样讲的话，我应该是最早出手的。”他的视线笼罩着亲生儿子，收入这具被V碰触过的肉体，话语直接而暴露。  
“真是狡猾呀，”但丁无奈的摇摇头，但还是将这长不大的床腾出来了一部分留给了后加入的人。  
一时之间，一切都往尼禄想不到的方向走去。


	9. 父亲们的占有

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于要开始三人行了！  
> 父亲们大胆的行为，要开始孕育下一代了。

尼禄的呻吟在陌生的房间里回荡，越来越高，几乎要钻出墙上的裂缝和玻璃窗，爬上夜晚的街道。  
他的一只手被维吉尔囚禁在身后，扭到后面的肩膀又疼又别扭。他呼哧带喘的扭动着腰，却还是不得不在姿势的强迫下抬起屁股。  
他的翅膀依旧没收起来，帮忙承受身体的一部分快感，死死抓着床铺两侧。  
“张开嘴，甜心，”他前方的但丁满意的说道，脱掉的裤子下巨大的肉棒震人眼球。  
尼禄很清楚这是要干什么，他居然吃惊自己没有自以为的那么厌恶，反而为了满足自己体内希望被这大玩意填满的欲望，乖乖张开嘴舔了起来。  
“乖男孩，”但丁舒服的呼出一口气，抬手抚摸男孩的短发。但他并非真的是一名温柔的家长，于是他的手指稳当的扶住男孩的脑袋，挺腰把自己的阴茎塞进去更多。  
“唔咕——？！唔，嗯嗯——！”尼禄从来没被这样对待，他有那么一秒要动火，可是干呕的冲动立刻打断他的思路。他撑着自己跪下的身子，呕吐的冲动迫使痉挛的胃部弓起他的背。他另一只手不安的握着对方的下体调整角度，为这样狼狈的一面被但丁看见而倍感无措。  
不过他还是张着嘴不让自己咬住但丁，他反胃了两次却没有东西可以吐，只有粘稠的胃液伴随着唾液粘稠的涂抹在他的口腔跟但丁的阴茎上，于舌头上摩擦。  
刺激出来的眼泪令尼禄的视野一片花，禁不住就流了出来。晶莹剔透的泪珠挂在他浅色的睫毛上，将通红的脸颊擦出水光。张着嘴试图抵抗生理反应而艰难吞吐的表情，在耷拉下来的眉毛间显得楚楚可怜。  
“你可真漂亮，”但丁赞美他的孩子，软了心后不再那么用力的让自己带动对方的舌头套弄，挑逗的用手指揉了揉对方发烫的耳尖。  
不过下一秒，他就被尼禄的小虎牙不轻不重的咬了一口。然而这并非是尼禄的本意，而是尼禄收到了惊吓。  
尼禄正从被堵住的喉咙深处发出呜咽，瞪大的眼睛失了焦，随后皱起眉头再度忍耐着眯起眼，泪水一下子就滚了出来，鼻子也又红又湿的发出呼哧呼哧的喘声。  
他的后庭被维吉尔侵入。发情中的雌穴正兴致冲冲的吞下维吉尔的阴茎，那个大小对尼禄来讲太过夸张，他可没做好心理准备。可是他的嘴巴正塞着但丁的硬物，根本说不出话，被抓住的胳膊也叫他无法顺利直起腰，于是等到他的后方被维吉尔抵住时他只能抱有侥幸心理，希望一切都能在之前的身体刺激下变得敞开而顺利。  
可惜事与愿违，他痛的一个激灵，不小心就咬住了但丁。  
好在但丁怎么说也是个痛习惯的成年半魔了，平时不是被刀捅就是被剑插，尼禄的小牙已经算不上什么，更何况皮都没破。他没生气也没抱怨，只是笑了笑，就像是享受这个带点疼痛的挑逗，发出一阵属于这种时期才会有的色情低吟，用拇指抹掉了尼禄的泪珠。  
“稳着点，老哥。你弄疼他了，”但丁向着小孩，于是就隔着人提醒起来维吉尔。  
不过维吉尔没打算好好听进弟弟的提醒，他脸上的表情依旧冷静得要命，甚至看不出来他正在操自己的儿子。只是他的动作的确没有变得更加粗鲁，行动下还是顺从了但丁的提醒，停在了尼禄狭窄蠕动的阴道中，等着对方一点点适应自己的存在。  
“你要学的更快一些，我的孩子，”维吉尔磁性的嗓音沉而稳，挑起教育者的口吻，一声声顺平男孩躁动的神经。他匀称结实的赤裸肉体正封锁住尼禄身后的退路，将其驯服似的压在身下把控住敏感脆弱的部位，视线直白的将男孩干净的后背尽收眼底。  
有着强大力量的手指陷入男孩丰满的臀肉中，揉捏出粉红色的印记。最年长的男人凝视这那双精灵般的翅膀所显现在的脊柱附近，出乎意料的弯腰吻上了脊沟。  
“啊…”一个亲吻落入暴露于空气中的后脊，尼禄禁不住收紧了肩胛骨，抖出细微的轻叹。  
他接纳下来这个细小又有些痒的吻，多多少少 产生的吃惊写在湿润的双眼中。因为他没想到维吉尔给他的第一个吻是在这个地方，也没料到维吉尔的动作会那么柔，还很凉，并且唇部很柔软。  
维吉尔感受着来自他跟但丁血统下诞生的全新力量，这股魔力在男孩正常的巅峰时期变得如此波动不安，强而富有诱惑，危险而美妙。这也是这个时期的尼禄所拥有的最独特浓烈的气息，像是冰川下的永远冻不住的激流，如同泉涌般浇灌出白雾的干冰，淋上烈酒而燃烧的焦糖蛋糕。  
他再度动起腰肏入男孩的屁股，一次又一次的掌控着节奏，几乎将穴内的粉色嫩肉带得要翻出来。臀部跟他下体的根部相撞，一次次发出润滑的水音，彻底把维吉尔也涂满情欲与新生的味道。  
尼禄的确学得很快，他很快就不再产生干呕，而是开始自己理解着如何用舌头讨好但丁。但丁按着他的脑后，跟着他吞吐吮吸的速度前后操弄。偶尔尼禄跟不上节奏时，就不得不含着泪吐出但丁的东西，伸着挂满银丝的舌头咳嗽喘气。而下一秒他就会立刻颤抖着叫出来，身体往前推动，噙着泪被维吉尔持续不断的深入，开拓最私密的地方。  
尼禄意识到维吉尔正才挑逗某个令他很有感觉的点，快感疯狂地撕咬他的神经感官，叫他无法自拔。他淌落唾液的喉发出细细的淫叫，随即再两个大人耳边越拔越高。  
他空虚的男性器官直挺挺的挂在身下，于两腿间伴随前后的插动而跟着摇摆。胀大的前端吐出液珠，颗颗掉落到床单上，随时随地都可以在轻轻调弄下就射出来。  
就这样一前一后夹成三明治，但丁的性器在尼禄的嘴巴里胀大，压着舌根还有牙齿。而尼禄的体内塞满了维吉尔庞大的欲望，继续撑开他没有被好好爱抚的肉壁，把他的小腹顶出个微妙的弧度。  
尼禄断断续续从滚动的喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟，双手撑着身体在自己的两位父亲之间前后摆动。  
最后但丁射在了尼禄的嘴里，男孩立刻把他凶狠喷射的巨根吐了出来，但还是没来及的被呛得一阵咳嗽。浑浊的精液一半被他吐在了床上，另一半被他不小心吞了下去。  
他可没想过会吃下去，眼泪都被呛了出来，擦着嘴不敢咽口水。  
也因为他身体突然来的反应，尼禄的体内忽然间死咬住了维吉尔，把对方用力锁在肚子里。维吉尔停下动作不再抽动，看着男孩咳嗽的背影，弯腰挽起对方的腰将人抱入怀中。  
“啊——啊啊？！操！是什…么…？！”  
尼禄一口气坐的很深，维吉尔的阴茎狠狠的冲入最深处，压在他无法忍受的一个位置。尼禄立刻闭着眼脑袋往后使劲抵在父亲肩头，抓着对方搂着自己的胳膊，大声呼着气叫起来，不安的来回动着腰。  
“痛…！不要…碰！离开，维——维吉尔！！”  
尼禄觉得对方卡入了自己体内最窄小的地方，而且很鲁莽的就闯了进去。并且维吉尔完全不给他拒绝的机会，凭借着他做起来后下沉的重心，就叫他亲自把自己脆弱的地方送到了维吉尔坚硬的龟头上，完全躲不开，弄的尼禄一直叫个不停。  
尼禄的膝盖只能跨坐在维吉尔的大腿两侧，一边艰难的支撑着身体，一边用膝盖摩擦床单。他的翅膀难受的往两侧伸展，不断的抖动，蓝色晶莹的羽毛散落又消失。  
“维吉，你该不会真要这样？”但丁虽然从尼禄的反应读出来了什么，可是他对于自己哥哥的询问却并非真的含有反对，反而透露出兴趣。  
维吉尔没正面回应自己的弟弟，不过他们应该是在尼禄看不到的角度交换了眼神，毕竟但丁的表情变了，似乎决定接受。  
尼禄被这种又疼又爽的感觉弄得几乎无法好好睁开眼，他闭着一只眼皱着眉头承受这股陌生的体验，心里的不安再他瞅见但丁的表情后更加扩大，可卡着断断续续呻吟的牙根后根本编不出任何一句话拉询问他们有什么怪点子。  
“好了，乖孩子，刚才口活做的不错，你跟我一样有天赋。”但丁重新回到尼禄脸上，用食指挑了下尼禄还无法高潮的硬物，“让爸爸给你点奖励吧。我可是很厉害的。”  
尼禄还没说出什么，但丁居然趴下来喊住了他粗壮挺立的阴茎。这一幕叫尼禄瞠目结舌，原本喉咙里的呻吟被倒吞回肚，一口气吸入喉咙里发出了可笑的咕噜声。  
但丁故意把深长的舌头吐出来，当着尼禄的面用舌尖钻了钻吐水的小孔，惹得尼禄瞬间承受不住羞耻心的爆棚，险些就要射了。  
“喜欢吗？”但丁故意冲他眨眨眼，又因为尼禄被维吉尔捅得哭叫出来而乐得更欢，“让我口的人可不多，这是特殊待遇。”但丁说的很直接，甚至龇牙炫耀了一番，同时把眼神抛给尼禄身后的维吉尔，“但要知道，孩子。维吉的口活可比我强——”  
“闭上嘴，”维吉尔变冷的目光仿若几把剑从尼禄的肩后射过来。但丁却只是好笑，眼底带着点怀念还有一丁点报复，低头继续用灵巧的舌头挑逗起男孩早就渴望被爱抚的性器。  
尼禄大脑在混乱中却自动编排着所听到的一切。他想到自己为何出生，正是因为眼前这两个双胞胎兄弟做了爱所以才导致维吉尔怀孕诞下自己。但丁肯定对维吉尔在床上的表现了如指掌，而维吉尔也会知道但丁做爱时有什么习惯，不管是口活还是手活，这两个人都给对方搞过。  
一想到这里，另一层的想法就突然浮现水面，叫尼禄一个机灵。他意识到维吉尔卡入了自己什么地方，因为他现在被肏入的正是自己隐藏的女性器官，而他们又是雌雄同体…就像是维吉尔会怀上他，他也会拥有一个孕育生命的母体器官，而维吉尔蓄势待发的欲望正堵在入口处。  
“等等！等等！”尼禄顿时不知道所措，甚至还没接收就叫了起来，“你们，不会打算，额！要…那是，子宫！”  
“对，没错，”但丁喊着他的龟头含糊的承认，不慌不忙。说话同时开合的牙齿摩擦着柱身的表皮，弄得尼禄浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，一股股热流湍急的从他小腹深处泄出。  
“尽情释放你的力量跟快感，把冲动爆发出来，”维吉尔的话还比诅咒，又像是催眠，“我们是半魔，血脉以及繁衍还有力量就是另一种生存方式。”即便他的观念总是跟自己弟弟产生分歧，他还是如此压给自己的儿子，将男孩纳为己有，让他们的下一代完全的诞生于他们之间。  
但丁这次没跟他哥吵起来，两兄弟也没打架。就像是以尼禄为纽带，镶嵌在中央将他们用另一种方式连接。用血脉，用精水，用气息，用他们复杂的感情纽带。  
但丁用力的吮吸着，维吉尔一次次插入尼禄难耐的子宫口。尼禄骂不出来，大口大口的吐出夹着呻吟的呼吸，靠在自己父亲怀里挣扎，被快感和疼痛俘虏，无助的接受身体要爆发的失控。  
“出——啊啊！额嗯！——去！但丁…！射，唔…！要射！”  
他按着但丁的头却没有一点力气。他的手脚都是软的，一点力气都没有，可与此同时他又觉得自己要爆发，有什么巨大的东西在体内旋转，立刻就要冲出来。想要射精，想要被用力的操进子宫，想要把烦躁丢出去，想要把性欲霸占，想要…把自己积蓄过多的魔力完全释放，赶着快感走。  
忽然肩头一阵疼痛，维吉尔咬住了他的脖子。他吃痛的叫起来，却并不害怕。随着牙齿的深入，血液带着魔力被维吉尔吞噬，体内的维吉尔完全堵满他的甬道跟子宫，将他的深处肚子撑开。  
紧接着下方更是疼的尼禄眼花，但丁一个用力地吮吸后，牙齿居然咬住了他脆弱的男性性器。尼禄推不开他，只能抓着对方的白发，挤出眼泪的眼皮下被疼痛与异样的快感冲出道白光。  
父亲们抽取了男孩体内被性欲膨胀的魔力，吞食他的血液。与此同时维吉尔射入自己孩子的子宫，激流般撑开男孩的小腹。  
尼禄完全被推入高潮，精液夹杂着血液滚入但丁的嘴里，被男人舔舐中吃下肚子。  
紧随其后，力量还有欲望的本能都跟随着强烈的性高潮爆破，从男孩的身体内释放。他的性欲，魔力，不安，还有欲求不满的渴求都冲出体内。  
他的生父们也同样释放出来，迎合着儿子的波动将其按在怀中。  
同时三股魔力爆破，几乎震动了整座建筑。床塌了，地板虽然还勉强支撑住三个魔人的庞大身躯，却还是产生了裂纹。玻璃彻底往街道外破碎，家具被力量的冲击波弹飞，搭在墙上，东西散了一地。  
尼禄魔化后的长发散落在脸侧，被他挂着泪水的肌肤黏住。他金色的魔瞳恍惚里不住眨动，爪子死死抓住但丁粗壮坚硬的手臂，依旧独自沉浸在性高潮的快感里。  
恶魔化的父亲们将蓝色精灵似的孩子围在怀中，他们尖锐的抓住擒住年轻半魔颤抖的肌肉，张开的翅膀将其圈在中央。  
蓝色跟红色的火焰不断喷射于空气中，闪着光的双眸下依旧把男孩魔人化后的容貌映入双瞳。但丁双翅的爪勾死死卡住尼禄张开的蓝色双翼，按着他的魔爪将其固定在维吉尔的怀里。而维吉尔则依旧用尖锐的兽牙铐住自己儿子竖着坚硬甲片的肩膀，铁钩般的尾巴拴住了其脚踝。  
恶魔身体的庞大跟外骨骼的棱角让身体之间的触感发生了翻天覆地的变化。即便尼禄的后穴开得更大，可维吉尔也性器也变得与众不同，外长的坚硬鳞片凹凸不平的刮着小魔人的体内。  
“也该让我加入了，”红色的恶魔吐着岩浆一样的热浪，喷洒在长发小半魔的脸上，并且伸出舌头舔了舔那双增添了更多泪花的面庞，随后抓着对方的双脚将其彻底抬起入半空。  
两只巨大的恶魔夹着他们的孩子，将蓝翼的小魔人完全悬空，大敞的双腿间是彻底被父亲们霸占的秘密庭院。  
“不，不可能…啊啊——！！”意识到但丁带着鳞甲的硕大巨物也要顶入自己后方，尼禄慌了。可是但丁没停，霸道的推开维吉尔的分身硬是扯开一条缝塞进去。  
尼禄起初的喊叫在后续中就变成了破碎的呜咽，随后竟然为诞生的快感而几乎失去理智。  
或许尼禄的后穴已经被撑裂，强大的愈合能力让他可以持续吃下两根庞大的恶魔阴茎，撕开后再复合的伤口把维吉尔跟但丁的性器包裹在了自己体内。  
血液混杂着精液滴落在破碎的木板以及洒落的床褥上，如同硫酸在灼烧。  
兄弟两人一左一右，分享着他们的孩子。  
强大半魔们的牙齿撕摩着尼禄坚硬的肩甲，含着他散发着色欲的银色长发，汗水及精液擦满的深色肌肤被滚烫以及冰凉的舌头双重爱抚，爪子抓出的裂痕在复原后留下层层血珠。  
但丁冲入前方，不客气的用坚硬的下体摩擦尼禄抽搐的内壁，在对方愉悦的呻吟以及尖叫下钻入要被维吉尔捣碎的子宫。  
两根庞大的硬物把尼禄塞得满满当当，他的肚子隆起来，承载着双重压力。  
于是但丁把维吉尔遗留的精液堵回尼禄深处，并且将自己坚硬的龟头卡入进可怜兮兮的子宫中。他快速捣弄几次，震的男孩呜呜哭喊。于是他用舌头代替亲吻，含住男孩淌下水光的舌尖，低沉如兽类的喘息诱惑中把一股股热浪塞入尼禄的口里。  
维吉尔鼻腔的温度好似蛇一样盘上尼禄银发肩的后颈，舌头勾勒出男孩那一块坚硬的外骨骼，啃咬外露的肌肤。他把对方蓝色的翅膀扯在齿间，下体不顾反复撑裂的后穴持续抽动。  
但丁跟维吉尔的阴茎彼此紧紧相贴，于尼禄的体内几乎融为一体。然而他们却又相互矛盾的走着自己抽动的节奏和路线。  
他们拥抱儿子的肢体相互交叠，体温相互流动，魔力彼此碰撞，坚硬的外甲一起摩擦。  
最终但丁射入精液，烧起尼禄的肚子，把几乎要没有空间的子宫灌得满满当当。他的爪子用力的抠紧尼禄的分身，粗糙的肌肤大力的揉搓，将自己的兴致传入男孩的体内，呼唤着最本能的快感。  
尼禄不断地射出来，被小腹下子宫内的浪潮推动。他满足的叫着，欢快的承受着父亲们的受孕。刺激出来的泪水划过他脸颊上的纹路，湿润的银发胡乱的披散，凌乱的垂在维吉尔坚硬硕大的肌肉鳞甲之间。  
终于男孩在消耗过多体力跟魔力后虚弱下去，强烈的连续的性事把他抽空。疲倦迫使他解除了魔人化，与此同时大人们也变回了人类的外表，最终拖着各自的精液拔了出来。  
尼禄仍大开着双腿，而他的下面既凌乱又可怜。白浊伴随血渍全都留在那里，粘稠的红跟白下伤口已经悄然消失，恢复的穴口将自己父亲们的精液完全的封入他的孕囊里。  
灌入魔人庞大躯体释放出来的精液量，尼禄的肚子微微鼓起。他再也没了力气，瘫在维吉尔怀中一动不动。  
没了长发的遮挡，他恍惚又享受的表情似有似无的浮在脸上，疲倦同困意也爬满他半睁的双眸。  
“看来可算安静下来了，”但丁托起男孩的脸观察，有些无奈。  
尼禄只是双瞳略显空虚的望着他，懒得动嘴说一句话。  
维吉尔将儿子打横抱了起来，从已经散架的床架里离开。被他们的魔力炸飞的东西满地都是，报废的床铺，玻璃以及地板都狼藉的倒在三人周围。面对这样的结果，作为这个事务所的主人但丁是说不出什么话抱怨的，也只能认了。  
谁知但丁刚起来，维吉尔就把尼禄塞给他。  
“算了，我来洗，”但丁也没指望对方能做出什么解释，欣然接受了这个任务。他接过心爱的男孩，望去竟发现尼禄早已经闭着眼昏昏欲睡。  
看着并没打算出手帮忙的维吉尔，但丁只能自行补充道，“他今晚睡我的床。”算是提前下了结论，但丁就这样赤裸着把尼禄带走去清洗，而他的背影看起来真像个父亲。


	10. 最终的硕果，血缘结晶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结束了一夜的尼禄醒来，他意识到自己度过这个时期必须依靠自己的父亲们。  
> 所以他留了下来。  
> 然而度过了这个时期后，却遗留了下一个问题，诞生出了新的问题。  
> 他必须回来找但丁他们。

尼禄醒来时已经被收拾干净了。他肚子里塞的那些液体也早就被清理出去。只不过他的后面依旧又紧又酸还充满尿意。  
他依稀记得自己被但丁带去洗澡时的场景，虽然他没搞懂但丁是用了什么方法把昏沉沉的他清理干净的，可至少他现在干干净净，还光溜溜的呆在被窝里。  
这床肯定不是他之前睡的床，因为那张床早就塌了。他花了几分钟才回忆清楚部分昨晚的细节，不禁担心起来那个房间变成了什么鬼样子，而自己的物品是不是还都完好无损。  
他的特殊时期当然没有结束，或者说他也不知道恶魔的青春期有多长，肯定不能拿人类做平等对比。但不管怎么说，麻烦事没有结束时肯定的，他现在也能察觉到躁动还有情绪防线的脆弱敏感，弄得他就连回想昨晚跟自己的家长干了什么事就叫他想要立刻轰碎这个房子，找东西破坏掉来发泄。  
“嘿，孩子，下午好。”但丁推开门进来，手中盘子上端着一角披萨，“午餐时间到了。”就像是什么都没发生，但丁大摇大摆的进来，手里还有一瓶水。他把水跟披萨一起放在了床头，扯开窗帘伸了个懒腰，“是个合适吃披萨的天气。”  
闻到了披萨的味道，尼禄的肚子不争气的叫起来，这被但丁的耳朵捕捉到。他的父亲得意的扬起下巴，倚着窗边望着他，尼禄试图不跟他对上眼，老老实实吃起来。  
虽然是后来用微波炉加热的，可现在吃进嘴巴里却非常美味，尼禄狼吞虎咽的塞进嘴里，这才得到了满足感。  
“对了，这个，”但丁提醒着他同时把房间桌子上放着的衣服丢到床上，尼禄认出来这是他带来的衣服，虽然还没穿过但似乎已经有点脏。  
“昨晚干得够猛的，”但丁笑嘻嘻的摊开手，“你的行李被打翻在桌子底下，所以这衣服给你找出来时就这德行了。顺便说坏消息是，你的包破了个洞，帮你掏出来时勾到了破碎的木板。”  
不说还好，这次一提又让尼禄回忆起来昨晚的细节。尼禄顿时脑一热，又一股烧的慌的感觉爬上大脑，生理反应狠狠揍了他的肚子。  
但丁不说话，却看起来更像是在戏弄他，因为这名年长者正深吸着空气，眼神中浮现出享受，很明显他是在接收尼禄身体所发出的信号。  
感受到尼禄瞪来的视线，但丁不为所动。不过他取走空盘子正要转身离开。带上门前他不忘探头指了指楼道，“下来吧，楼下还有更多吃的。”  
“还不都是披萨，”顶回去的声音很小，尼禄气势不足注视但丁消失，低头揉了揉还很饿的肚子，着手穿起衣服。

…

维吉尔也在，他现在真的学会怎么老老实实呆在家里了。  
尼禄暗自觉得自己走路的姿势很奇怪，因为他下面始终都残留着感觉，并且身体反应伴随着他的醒来也逐渐复苏，越来越强烈。因此他走的很小心，保持冷静，不希望被看出来。  
维吉尔只是冲他点点头，但这很小的动作在尼禄看来也算是礼貌的招呼，毕竟尼禄跟维吉尔之间还没有怎么进行过太自然的对话，仅仅一个点头就能多少当成是维吉尔的友好。  
尼禄找了个桌子坐下，但丁把热好的披萨拿给他。说真的，自从经历了昨晚的事，今天的但丁格外贴心，服务到位，弄得尼禄都怀疑对方是不是脑子出现了问题。然而尼禄还是欣然接受了对方的好意，这叫他得到了一些家人之间互动的温暖，再说他也不太想动。  
“我们说点正事，”瞧见自己的哥哥不打算先一步开口，但丁自然挑起大梁。他拉开椅子做到了尼禄对面，刚咬了一口披萨的尼禄立刻停下动作盯着他，看起来但丁服务这么好的确有一定目的性，这点尼禄逐渐发现了。  
尼禄并不确定对方要说什么内容，但是他不认为是非常糟糕的事，但也不能说是好事，因此他只是继续把披萨放入嘴里，咀嚼的同时观察但丁跟维吉尔的表情。  
“我给你的小搭档——就是那个妮尔.戈尔多斯坦的孙女——叫什么来着，妮可？打了电话。让她帮忙给姬莉叶带话，说你这段时间暂时回不去了。过一段时间再回去。”  
但丁侧身放在桌子上的手一直细微的摩擦着桌面光滑下已经陈旧的纹理，等说完这些收用指尖点了点桌子，闭嘴停下来等着尼禄回应。  
尼禄有一瞬间不敢相信地瞪大眼睛，可是他并不傻，聪明的他很清楚这是为什么。经历了昨晚的事，他不可能就这样拍拍屁股回到她们身边。然而他还是面露不满，这纯属是因为他不喜欢但丁擅自给她们打电话决定自己的事，明明时间还有，这件事完全可以自己来电话解决。  
尤其是…他不知道但丁的性格会出口说些什么。这个疑问憋不住，他还是问了出来，“你具体怎么跟你可讲的？”他意识到自己单纯问出这个问题时脸上的温度就在升高，脑子不敢想象如果妮可知道他干了什么事后那张大嘴巴会喷出什么话。  
但丁歪头想了几秒，手指在桌子上画着圈，“她们都知道你的血统，所以没什么值得掩饰的。就说你要处理点家庭问题，半魔的问题，她们就都能理解，还挺好说话的。”  
“这几天你需要我们，这点你必须承认。”维吉尔终于开口，他的目光像首片飘落的初雪，落在了男孩滚烫的后颈上，蒸发融化。  
尼禄知道他的父亲们说的是对的，毕竟他也这样认为。现在他能味道那些回应自己的信号——那些来自但丁跟维吉尔的气味。  
海潮跟沙漠，朝阳与落月，冰霜和篝火，还有把他卷入漩涡的湍急河流以及把他融得失去骨肉的沸腾岩浆。  
这堆感觉从昨日到现在都残留在他的身上，从肉体到精神，从嗅觉到意识，从体内到欲望。冷跟热像是早就合二为一的两半，一起创造了他，同时叶一起塞满了他。把他的体温抽走，又把他的体温替换成了只有对这两人才能产生感情的温度。  
“你的味道又变重了，”维吉尔比但丁说话更加直白，可能是他对于人世间的感情处理方式还不熟练。当他意识到尼禄对他们又产生了回应，他就指出并且走过去。  
尼禄顿时甩下还没吃完的午餐，在椅子上僵住身子。现在只要稍微多想点这些事，他自身的情况就会不由自主的越发敏感。他控制不了，因为本能和生理并没有开关。  
但丁只是在桌子边看着他们俩，笑嘻嘻的，仿佛是看戏。不过他也没忘了火上浇油，用魔力传送出更多气味，也不会从尼禄身边离开，他现在的存在本身就能跟尼禄的本能产生共鸣。  
“你相当喜欢被我们碰，”维吉尔扶着桌子跟椅背，把自己的儿子圈入影子中。他俯身低语，侧头将嘴溜到男孩一侧耳旁，嗅着孩子被洗干净后的味道。  
“我——！”尼禄本能的想要张嘴否认，却卡在了第一个音节。因为他发现自己不能骗人，即使他说不，他的反应已经太诚实，这两个人大人能用一百个理由摆平他。  
维吉尔仿佛正在取笑他的害羞，嗤笑的鼻音钻进尼禄的耳朵里，叫尼禄抿着嘴巴不甘不愿的陷入沉默。  
“承认自己的欲望不是坏事。”  
“我说啊，老哥。他的魔力现在一点也不稳定，不让他吃点什么的话，他后面可就受不住了。”但丁终于开口，装得像个和事佬似的摊开手化解眼前这一大一小之间的气氛。  
难得在尼禄的事上维吉尔还算听取但丁的建议，所以最年长的男人离开了桌边，给涨红脸不吭声的男孩腾出空间。只不过这没让尼禄好受些，他的欲望已经被刺激起来，不管多么不愿意承认，他都失去了胃口，希望现在就能被自己的父亲们照顾跟爱抚。  
他的两条腿的座位下夹紧，局促的拿起披萨的边，可不打算抬头看但丁。并不是他真的羞耻到不行，反而是因为他现在极度希望看到这两个人的脸，只要盯着就快要爆炸，所以他害怕自己陷入但丁的眼睛里，被漩涡带走。  
此时电话突然响起，尼禄还从来没觉得一个电话铃声会这样吵闹。但丁像是把自己的屁股从座位上拔起来，用了全身的力气才拖着脚步走去大厅尽头的办公桌。他并不担心打电话的人着急，反而抬手就把电话线拔了。  
不等尼禄询问他要干什么，他就先一步把早就摆好的理由摆出去。“我们先来处理点家庭事情吧。”但丁转身靠在桌子上，如同演讲似的把眺望过大厅的视线落在两个与自己血脉相连的人身上，“这几天可是最特殊的时期，你离不开我们俩。你刚才可都承认了，孩子。”  
几天没钱没工作？这点但丁早就习以为常了。莫里森肯定会来找他，但此时他把尼禄排在了首位。  
维吉尔二话没说，他拍掉了尼禄怎么看都不太想吃的披萨，抬手把儿子拎了起来。不管尼禄怎么别扭的想从他手里挣脱，维吉尔还是不紧不慢的把他困在身前，票出点味道，手腕传递的力度，轻而易举就叫尼禄发软。  
“他现在不需要食物，”看准了尼禄最渴望什么，维吉尔不打算再听但丁的意见。那些微波炉披萨对尼禄没有什么好处，而现在随着时间一分一秒流逝，尼禄又会化作一团失控的火苗，摇曳中灼烧他们所有人的理智。  
但丁这次没阻拦维吉尔，他起身走到楼梯口，故弄玄虚的摆出“请”的姿势。而维吉尔侧干练的一把将尼禄横抱，阔步跟上。尼禄已经要炸了，本能彻底成为一匹脱缰的野马，飞驰的把他装晕。他抓着维吉尔的领子却没挣扎的要蹦下去，因为他的腰跟腿肯定都支撑不住自己的身体，而他只希望这两人快点把他丢到床上去。  
“这次换你的床？”维吉尔突然开口。  
“我的床要是塌了怎么办？咱们总该留点床好睡觉用。”但丁可不打算把床让出去，不过他也不紧张。“不过放心吧各位，我已经为咱们准备好温馨的小窝了。瞧，滚地板不算难事。”  
尼禄预见到了未来几天的情况。不光是床，他还有地板，沙发，办公桌，台球桌，门跟窗户，栏杆扶手跟浴室。他能尽情宣泄的地方有很多，而这里所有弥漫的味道都是来自斯巴达家的。

…

尼禄再度回到Devil May Cry的事务所时面色凝重。尴尬，焦虑还有不安都缠绕再他的眉目间。  
在解决了身体的情况回去Fortuna后已经过了几个月，尼禄跟这边的联系不算多，但他已经学会给这边打打电话了。背着周围人，尼禄已经不可能忘掉他跟父亲们之间干的事，也不可能忘记感觉，挡在接通电话的好几个夜晚，他都只能偷偷的为自己解决。  
但是这次他又回来了，只是脸色并没多好。他临行前在电话里留给但丁的只有咬牙切齿的一句“到了再讲。”然而抵达后，面对但丁跟维吉尔共同看来的视线，尼禄却没了电话里的气势，仿佛落单的小狗垂着头，一只手攥着衣角。  
“好吧，说说看你有什么麻烦？”但丁尽力表现出可靠的家长姿态，敏锐的视线不放过尼禄肢体上的任何一点细节。而他很快也像是都出来了什么，有一种不能言说的严肃攀上他的脸，让周遭的空气变了温。  
尼禄松开被他扯皱的衣角，手小心的往上按着腹部。贴近腹部轮廓的布料下呈现出了稍有有些不同的弧度，给年轻男孩匀称的身材上融入了不和谐的元素。  
“我也大概，也许…不，我觉得我怀孕了。”起初他打算委婉的化解这件事的冲击性，可是他发现做不到，他知道自己的判断是对的，“该死，我怀孕了。”  
他两三步跨到张着嘴没能第一时间说出什么话的但丁跟前，拍着桌子，“你不是都帮我把里面清理好了吗？！”  
但丁的确没能立刻跟往日那样开起玩笑或者说点什么俏皮话，他张开的嘴中似乎酝酿着话，却都飘落成空气。他双目中映着正在质问自己的这张脸，停下几秒后转而又挑起嘴角干乐几声，“当时的确太深了，我手指也不可能那么长，是吧？”  
“而且全部都在子宫里，”维吉尔说的太冷静，他的反应一点也不大，简直让尼禄差点忘了他也在场。维吉尔扫过尼禄，看着这个突然降临的结果落在自己孩子身上，就好比当时忽然意识到怀孕的自己，可是他的话仍然很安静，“这是我们半魔在交配时无法抵抗的本能。”  
“去他妈该死的本能？！你们怎么不早说！！”尼禄虽然在生气的怒吼，可是他知道都晚了，他更后悔太天真并且还不做任何检查处理的自己。他离开桌子，不打算在说什么话针对眼前的两个人，即使他再反省几百遍都无济于事。  
“我不能呆在姬莉叶她们身边了，因为掩饰不过去…所以我来找你们。”尼禄转身用手搓着挠头，但又无法不去询问大人们，只能转过身，眼神无助又可怜，“我该怎么解释？”  
他的魔力跟波动都很大，脸色从一开始就不好。这不光来自于压力，还因为胎儿的形成给他身体造成了影响。此后的日子里，随着胎儿的长大，胎儿会持续榨取母体的魔力，这会导致尼禄变得虚弱且容易被其他恶魔盯上。  
尼禄一部分离开Fortuna的原因是因为体型的变化跟无法做出的解释，而另一方面则是因为他注意到怀孕后自己更加吸引恶魔，才不想引来更多麻烦牵扯到姬莉叶她们。  
“你是什么打算？”维吉尔靠近儿子。他的视线里好像寻找到了影子，所以他不由自主的靠近。他不再是质疑，而是决定给儿子一个选择的机会，“你打算把这个胎儿怎么样？”  
这是躲不过的问题，尼禄早就独自想了无数遍，因此他并不吃惊会被问道，也早就做好了答案。  
“生下来。”  
男孩抬起头，视线笔直的看向生下自己的父亲。这好比一道蓝色的光辉，穿透了维吉尔冰封的双眸，刺入他的记忆，那个虚弱里选择留下腹中胎儿的自己。  
“这是我们的孩子，”尼禄很小声的嘀咕，视线于维吉尔脸上闪过接着又跳去了但丁的身影上，口气蔓延着羞涩，诞生出属于他自己的温柔。  
“看来我们等着抱孙子了！”但丁一拍手站起来，过去搭着维吉尔的肩。他无视了维吉尔要把他胳膊甩下去的动作，伸出另一只手拍了拍男孩的肩，随后上前把这个小伙子抱进怀里，随后又推开揉了揉那头短短的银发。  
“别慌，我会帮你出法子的，我们也有责任，”但丁打了个响指，“这事迟早都要说。到底要怎么跟你的小伙伴们解释，这个我们慢慢讨论。”说完这句，他又看了看被尼禄进门后丢在地板上的背包，拇指越过肩膀指了指楼上，“看来你做好准备要在这里待产了。刚好咱们之前糟蹋的房间已经修好了。怎么样？上去看看？”  
“不用担心没用的，”维吉尔补充，“如果有恶魔来打你的主意，它们会在几米外就丧生。”  
听了这话的但丁乐开了花，弯腰提起尼禄沉重的行李包，推着男孩往楼梯走去。  
尼禄承认了，他肯定会留下来。他会在这里把带着他们血缘的孩子生下来。  
他要让自己的父亲们亲眼看着这个胎儿降生并且被抚养，而不是被自己丢弃或铲除。


End file.
